Un final alternativo
by MAEC
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Enishi, Kenshin y Kaoru vuelven a Tokio pero también al mismo punto en el que dejaron su relación. Las vidas de sus amigos han cambiado aunque no tanto para ellos dos. Pero puede que sólo sea cuestión de recibir el empujón adecuado…
1. Sentimientos desvelados

**Un final alternativo**

—

Notas de la autora:

Tengo que reconocer que hace muchísimo que no leo fanfics. Así que no sé muy bien por dónde van las tornas de lo que se escribe ahora. Sólo sé lo que se escribía hace casi una década (que se dice rápido) y que era cuando rondaba estos lares, así que este aviso va en función de aquello. Perdonad mi ignorancia si ya no es así.

En aquella época, la tendencia de las historias era mostrar a un Kenshin… cómo decirlo, denigrado; con una autoestima muy baja y que no se creía merecedor de que le pasaran cosas buenas, siendo la principal, Kaoru. Como dije en su momento, por la traducción del anime en España, la visión que tenía de la pareja era muy distinta a la que encontré en los fanfics. Y no digamos de ellos mismos, pues Kenshin no se describía como en los fics y por eso a mí me costó mucho encajar esa personalidad «negativa» de Kenshin.

Por supuesto, luego me leí el manga y la cosa no hizo más que afianzarse. Y no sé si será también por la traducción de mi adorada colección de veintiocho tomos que releo de vez en cuando o qué, pero mi visión del «mundo Rurouni Kenshin», es muy distinta a lo que leí por ahí. De hecho, incluso cuando leí el manga por primera vez —y que para entonces, ya había leído fics que me habían mostrado «otra forma de apreciar el personaje»—, siempre tuve la sensación de que Kenshin estaba más seguro de la viabilidad de su relación con Kaoru, que ella. No me pareció verle muchos remordimientos que digamos ante la perspectiva de estar con ella.

Por lo tanto, aquí no vais a encontrar eso. Nada de «Kenshin's atormentados no merecedores de cariño». El fic lo he hecho porque, en mi relectura reciente, me ha picado mucho el gusanillo de hacer una historia conclusiva de su relación. En el manga se ve una tímida tentativa de inicio y luego el epílogo de cinco años después donde Yahiko hereda la espada de Kenshin. Pero no se ve el «proceso de establecimiento sólido» de la relación.

Y ahí es donde me he ido yo con esta historia. Al afianzamiento de esa tentativa que nos dejó Watsuki en el aire.

—

Disclaimer: El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Este relato sólo atiende a mi propio divertimento escribiendo sobre él.

—

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos desvelados**

Una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención a Kaoru era la capacidad de Kenshin para levantarse temprano. Incluso teniendo que reposar tras una batalla. Después de la pelea con Enishi, pensó que tardaría en volver a ponerse en pie.

Había quedado muy malherido; Enishi había sido un poderoso contrincante y ella llegó a pensar que no podría ganarle. Pero la estabilidad emocional de Enishi había jugado un importante papel y se había desmoronado al ver que Kenshin, en vez de lamentar las muertes que había provocado y morir como forma de castigo, había continuado viviendo con el objetivo de expiar sus culpas ayudando a otras personas.

En cambio, Enishi había seguido un camino de muerte y destrucción en nombre de la venganza contra Kenshin. Justo lo que él tan férreamente quería castigar, lo estaba llevando a cabo. En consecuencia, no podía encontrar la paz de espíritu de su hermana y acabó desmoronándose.

Enishi desapareció y ellos volvieron a casa para curar las heridas de Kenshin.

Y esa mañana habían decidido ir temprano a visitar la tumba de Tomoe en Kioto. Cuando se acercó al salón para tomar el desayuno se encontró a Kenshin ya levantado y con flores preparadas para llevar a su tumba. De verdad que había intentando levantarse antes que él ante el temor de que Kenshin fuera solo, pero él tenía un reloj interno que sabía que ella nunca poseería.

Kenshin se giró para verla. Ciertamente, se había despertado temprano; hasta los vendajes se los había cambiado y llevaba puesto un cabestrillo nuevo.

—Ya te has levantado, Kaoru —sonrió—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—No muy bien, la verdad —confesó—. Me he despertado varias veces esta noche. Quería levantarme pronto porque temía que te marcharas sin mí.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Te prometí que iríamos juntos.

El día anterior le había costado un poco convencerle de que ella también quería visitarla. Una parte de Kaoru sentía que era lo correcto: visitar a la anterior esposa de Kenshin y presentarle sus respetos. Pero por otra parte, se sentía como una intrusa. Tomoe siempre sería parte de Kenshin y ella, también quería serlo… pero aún no lo era.

—Lo sé —dijo Kaoru—. Pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que me estoy entrometiendo en una parte de tu vida y no estaba segura de que te pareciera bien.

Kaoru esperó a que dijera algo que acallara esos temores, pero había notado que Kenshin estaba más callado desde que se reencontraron. Todo su mundo, pasado y presente, se había trastocado de la noche a la mañana y sentía que él pisaba con cuidado en todo lo que hacía. Kenshin simplemente sonrió y dejó que Kaoru desayunara.

Antes de la batalla de Enishi en su dojo habían dado un frágil paso hacia su relación. En su fuero interno, había esperado que tendrían un combate en Tokio, que terminaría cuando Kenshin le derrotara y pudieran seguir afianzando aquel paso.

Aún recordaba aquel momento aunque pareciera que había pasado una eternidad. Había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida; el momento en que Kenshin había decidido recoger su declaración.

*** Flashback ***

Kaoru había salido a buscar a Kenshin después de que saliera del dojo temprano. En el camino pasó por el Akabeko derruido. Allí estaban Tae y Tsubame repartiendo panfletos que indicaban la nueva apertura del local en otro lugar. Los escombros tardarían tiempo en limpiarse y volver a construir un edificio llevaría muchos meses.

Kaoru le había buscado por todas partes y estaba a punto de desistir cuando Tsubame le comentó dónde podría estar. Hacía tiempo había visto a Kenshin entrenar en una zona arbolada a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un sitio que utilizaba para descargar su energía.

Ella nunca había estado en esa zona de la ciudad y menos había sospechado que Kenshin fuera allí habitualmente. Pero tenía que reconocer que las técnicas de lucha no podía mantenerlas sin un entrenamiento y ella nunca le veía entrenar. Sólo pelear. Era evidente que para no perder práctica, debía entrenarse aunque no lo viera.

—**¿Kenshin? **—probó a llamar. Kaoru no le veía por ningún lado, ni tampoco oía ruidos de que estuviera nadie por allí.

—**¿Kaoru? **—recibió de vuelta.

—**¡Ah, al fin te encuentro! **—se alegró.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? No sueles venir por aquí.

—Pasé por el Akabeko. Van a abrir el local en breve en otro lugar —añadió para informarle—. Tsubame me dijo que podrías estar por aquí. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—**Ah, Tsubame te ha dicho dónde estaba **—comentó más para él mismo que para Kaoru—. **Perdona que te haya hecho sufrir por nada.**

—**Está bien** —agregó ella rápidamente aceptando sus disculpas—. **Perdóname tú, creo que te he molestado.**

—**No tengo nada de qué perdonarte** —contestó él—. **Pensaba volver de todas formas.**

Kenshin comenzó a caminar de vuelta al dojo y Kaoru le siguió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Era un sitio muy tranquilo, ideal para poder concentrarse. Miró la espalda de Kenshin. En multitud de ocasiones había pensado que le gustaría saber lo que había en su cabeza, pero del mismo modo, no quería saberlo. Tenía que ser horrible tener siempre una sentencia de muerte pendiendo encima de uno mismo. Kenshin siempre se mostraba tranquilo, incluso antes de un enfrentamiento, pero presentía que eso sólo era de cara al exterior.

A la hora de la verdad, ella sólo había pasado por esa experiencia dos veces. Aunque había sido amenazada en muchas ocasiones, sólo en dos pensó que podría morir y una de ellas no era una batalla. La primera fue con Jinne, la había inmovizado con su hechizo hipnótico y no podía respirar. Pensó que moriría, pero consiguió salir de su hechizo antes de que Kenshin le matara.

La segunda sí había sido un combate; frente al Aoiya, cuando se enfrentaron al Juppongatana. Era una experiencia que no quería volver a sentir. Ese conocimiento de saber que morirías si no ganabas el enfrentamiento. Y sin embargo, Kenshin pasaba por ello una y otra vez desde los catorce años. Por muy fuerte que fuera, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que un combate se torciera.

Podría morir el día menos esperado a manos del menos esperado.

Ese pensamiento le dio un escalofrío a Kaoru que la recorrió de arriba abajo. No podía imaginar lo que había sido su vida; saber que cada combate que ganaba sólo significaba que prolongaba su vida un día más.

Era evidente, por eso, que debía tener momentos para concentrarse antes de la batalla, por mucho que lo desconociera.

—**Dime Ken…** —empezó.

—**Mira eso** —le interrumpió él—. **¿De qué dojo deben ser esos discípulos?**

—**¿Eh? **—Kaoru estaba desconcertada. Había ido tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban de vuelta en la ciudad, paseando por la orilla del río. Miró al otro lado de la orilla, hacia donde tenía fijada su vista Kenshin—. **Ah, sí… esas ropas, son del dojo Joetsukan, de la escuela Shibata** —respondió—. **Voy cuatro o cinco veces al año a dar unas clases.**

—**Pero no está bien comer fuera de horas **—mencionó Kenshin despreocupado.

—**Dicen que se portan bien **—dijo en tono molesto Kaoru al ver a los tres chicos comiendo en la orilla del río—. **¡Ey!** —les gritó—. **¡No hay que comer antes de volver al dojo!**

Los chicos miraron en su dirección asombrados pero enseguida la reconocieron.

—**¡Ah, es la señorita Kaoru!**

—**¡Anda! **—Realmente, Kaoru no esperaba que la reconocieran yendo tan pocas veces como iba a aquel dojo.

—**¡Menudo éxito! **—rio Kenshin.

—**¡Eh, fijaos en el señor que está a su lado! **—comentó uno de ellos después—. **¡Lleva una espada!**

—**Pelirrojo con una cicatriz en forma de cruz… **—dijo otro—.** ¡Claro! Debe de ser… ¡Kenshin Himura, del dojo Kamiya! ¡Uahh! ¡Es la primera vez que le veo!** —se emocionó.

—**¡Es más bajito de lo que pensaba! **—gritó el tercer chico.

—**¿Eeh? **—se sorprendió Kenshin.

—**¿Quién dices que tiene éxito? **—se mofó Kaoru. Se quedó mirando a un Kenshin que no salía de su asombro—. **¿No lo sabías, Kenshin? ¡Eres muy popular!**

—**¿Yo? **—En verdad no salía de su asombro.

—**Es normal que los niños admiren a las personas fuertes, ¿no?**

—**Ah, es por eso… **—susurró.

—**¡Claro! **—sonrió Kaoru—. Aunque esta era sea más pacífica, los niños siempre seguirán admirando a las personas fuertes que les protegen y querrán imitarles. —Kaoru se acercó más a él—. **Kenshin, es lo que tú decías: «la espada es un arma, su manejo es un arte de matar. Pero antes que esta verdad, prefiero la utopía de salvar a la gente con mi espada»** —le recordó sus propias palabras dichas al poco de conocerse—. **Ahora, cuando me fijo en Yahiko y los otros niños pienso que tarde o temprano el manejo de la espada pasará de «técnica» a «camino» y que esta época evolucionará a mejor. Por eso la paz durará y esa utopía se hará realidad** —continuó Kaoru mirando hacia el cielo. Le gustaba pensar que el futuro de su país sería así—. **La gente estará siempre junta y todo irá bien, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí…** —murmuró Kenshin. Pero después miró hacia delante y siguió caminando—. **Aunque me parece que eso es imposible…**

—**¿Por qué lo dices? **—se extrañó Kaoru.

—**Esta época ha cambiado** —contestó él—. **También el manejo de la espada. Lo único que no cambia son los hombres** —concluyó con un tono resignado—. **Eso es imposible.**

**»Yahiko, que sólo hace año y medio que estudia el manejo de la espada, hace progresos evidentes. Es increíble** —se enorgulleció—. **Dentro de poco se convertirá en un experto espadachín de renombre, será el sucesor en el dojo y demostrará su potencial en la nueva era Meiji. **

Aunque no sabía muy bien adónde quería llegar Kenshin, Kaoru sonrió al pensar en su discípulo. A pesar de que muchas veces se hacían enfadar y se llevaban como el perro y el gato, lo cierto era que quería mucho a ese mocoso y estaba orgullosa de él. Se convertiría en un buen hombre y un maestro del arte de su familia.

—**Sanosuke ahora se lleva bien con todo el mundo** —continuó—, **pero en el fondo, es un hombre que no se conforma con quedarse encerrado en Tokio. En un futuro no muy lejano partirá, sin duda, a la conquista de un mundo mayor que éste. **

Kaoru frunció el ceño, nunca había pensado que Sanosuke pudiera marcharse. Se había convertido en una constante en su vida y no podía imaginar que se fuera de la ciudad. Se dio cuenta de que ella daba por hecho que todos seguirían como hasta ahora. Ella era feliz en esa vida, ¿los demás acaso no?

—**Megumi hará lo mismo** —agregó—. **Volverá a Aizu a buscar a su familia. Además, con su talento como médico, se consagrará por completo a los enfermos y heridos. Y lo mismo pasará con los demás. Cada uno seguirá su propio camino y vivirá su propia vida. No será una separación, sino una nueva partida. No será el final sino el principio. Es un poco triste** —dijo finalmente con un suspiro—, **pero así son las cosas.**

Ese «los demás» no le había gustado nada a Kaoru. Porque no había muchos «demás» a los que pudiera estar refiriéndose que no fueran él mismo. Su corazón se encogió al pensar que podría marcharse. Que se fueran los demás le dolería muchísimo, pero no podría soportar que él lo hiciera. Le quería en su vida… para siempre.

—**Pero… a mí me gustaría quedarme a tu lado para siempre, Kenshin.**

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se vio a sí misma diciendo en alto algo que hasta ahora sólo guardaba dentro de su corazón. Kenshin se paró y las pocas esperanzas de que no lo hubiera oído, se esfumaron. Se giró a mirarla desconcertado… y así estuvo un rato que a ella se le hizo interminable.

Lo único que podía oír eran los latidos de su corazón. Los escuchaba en su cabeza e iban a un ritmo frenético. Se puso muy nerviosa. Aunque sabía que Kenshin la quería como una amiga y la protegería incluso anteponiendo su vida, no estaba segura de que sus sentimientos pasaran de allí.

—**Yo…** —comenzó él, pero estaba claro que no sabía qué decir.

Kaoru sintió que le había arrinconado, y antes de que pudiera decir algo que significara poner distancia entre ellos —lo que incluía la posibilidad de poner distancia física de kilómetros al retornar Kenshin a su vida de vagabundo—, intentó arreglarlo.

—**¡Per… perdón! **—se disculpó—. **¡No he dicho nada! ¡No es nada, olvídalo! **—dijo rápidamente. Cambió totalmente su actitud a una desprendida para restar importancia a lo que había dicho—. **Bueno, ¡tenemos que guardar fuerzas para la batalla de mañana!** —Pasó aceleradamente por su lado sin siquiera mirarle, con la vista fija en el suelo—. **Rápido, tenemos que volver, deben estar todos preocupados…**

Algo la frenó en su avance. Kenshin la había agarrado de la muñeca al cruzar por su lado y la había hecho detenerse. Si había algo que podía ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, era algo como eso. Kenshin no lo iba a dejar correr y había pasado por alto su intento de desviar la atención.

No sabía qué esperar, pero lo que deseaba era que no le entrara un ataque idealista sobre que no podía estar allí sabiendo que ella le quería porque la haría sufrir. Porque si se marchaba, entonces sí que sufriría.

Kenshin no se movió y no soltaba su muñeca. No iba a poder evitar la conversación para aclarar sus palabras. Con un suspiro, giró la cabeza para mirarle y ver el semblante que tenía. Suponía que en función de cuál tuviera, debería enfocar sus argumentos en una u otra dirección.

Pero no esperaba ver lo que vio. Kenshin la miraba con una ligera sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus preciosos ojos violáceos. No la movió pero él sí se acercó a ella y la cogió por el hombro. La instó a seguir caminando de vuelta al dojo.

—**¿Te acuerdas… **—preguntó de pronto—… **que después de la batalla de Kioto, cuando volví al dojo, dije «vuelvo a casa»?** —Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Kenshin se había asombrado con la naturalidad con la que había vuelto a Tokio como si fuera su hogar—. **Fue la primera vez que decía eso desde que me convertí en vagabundo.**

—**¿Ah, de verdad? **—inquirió con curiosidad.

—**Sí **—confirmó—, **es verdad.**

*** Fin del Flashback ***

Habían vuelto abrazados al dojo y durante ese día, lo único que esperaba era que terminara aquel combate para poder seguir con sus vidas. Ella había dado el primer paso inconscientemente, pero Kenshin había respondido.

Sin embargo, la batalla no fue una simple lucha con inicio y final. Por el contrario, Enishi había simulado su muerte y habían estado separados durante dos semanas.

Aún no habían hablado de lo que eso suponía en su relación. Misao le había comentado que Kenshin se deprimió al saber de su muerte, yendo a dejarse morir en el barrio de los parias: _«Rakunin mura»_. Si con aquel regreso a casa su corazón se había tranquilizado sabiendo que Kenshin la veía como pareja, esto la terminó de convencer. Pero también había creado dos posibles reacciones por parte de él: por un lado, Kenshin podía ver esto como una oportunidad de ser feliz que no debía desaprovechar; pero por el otro, podía ver que él siempre sería un constante peligro para ella, algo que —sabía positivamente—, alteraba mucho a Kenshin.

Y en silencio, para rematar, se acercaban a la prueba inequívoca de esa peligrosidad. Ya no sólo era el pasado de Kenshin el que siempre regresaba para ponerles sobre las cuerdas flojas. Estaban visitando a Tomoe: la esposa que mató con sus propias manos, aunque fuera por accidente.

Quería hablarlo con él; dejar las cosas claras. Pero temía la reacción de Kenshin. Temía que se hubiera echado atrás después del paso que habían dado. Temía, que sintiéndose una amenaza para ella, se marchara de allí y la abandonara…

— * —

Notas finales:

Precisamente porque hay gente que no ha tenido oportunidad de leer la saga de Enishi, hay partes de la relación de Kenshin / Kaoru que desconocen. El flashback es la escena del manga que corresponde al acto titulado «La declaración (2ª parte)». Ocurre el día anterior al fijado por Enishi para el combate en el dojo Kamiya, y las frases en negrita corresponden al texto literal del manga (edición española) durante ese acto. Le he añadido algún comentario aparte para hacer más fluida la escena ya que no es un manga. Y por supuesto, la narración de lo que sienten es cosecha mía para amoldarla al diálogo original.

Para mí, es el acto que muestra el inicio «oficial» de la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru. Por eso lo he puesto en el fanfic.


	2. Pasado y presente

**Capítulo 2: Pasado y presente**

—

Contesto a los reviews:

Me alegra que os esté gustando el fic. Por los comentarios de Mapache, deduzco que el panorama de los fics sigue siendo parecido a cuando anduve por aquí. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, yo intentaré seguir una línea más por el manga, donde Kenshin no es un personaje «ultratorturado». Kenshin tiene remordimientos, obviamente, pero de ahí a considerarse poco menos que un despojo que no merece nada bueno… pues va a ser que no :s .

Mirita, te entiendo perfectamente: ¡ni un beso o declaración consistente! Es mi gran espina de este manga que para mí es una obra de arte. Nos cuenta toda la historia con Tomoe, pero no nos pone algo más definitivo entre Kenshin y Kaoru (vale, es cierto que el epílogo lo es, pero seguro que entendéis a lo que me refiero). ¡Qué rabia me dio!, y por eso, cada vez que releo el manga acabo con unas ganas insanas de querer hacerles un final.

Pero ya está... ya me estoy quitando la maldita espina.

—

Notas de la autora:

Tengo que avisar una cosilla que me está pasando al escribir el fic (voy algunos capítulos por delante de éste). El registro con el que me encuentro más cómoda cuando escribo novela es el de tercera persona subjetiva. Sin embargo, lo primero que escribí antes de los libros, fueron mis fics de RK y éstos los hice todos en primera persona.

No sé si será porque se me cruza el chip o qué al volver a escribir un fic. Pero me he dado cuenta de que me ha costado mantener mi «supuesto registro cómodo» y me he encontrado algunas veces retornando a la primera persona (con su consiguiente corrección). Lo cierto es que, en algunas partes, no es una tercera persona subjetiva con cierta «distancia objetiva» como suelo escribir, sino que es tan subjetiva, que casi es una primera persona. Me he sorprendido yo misma, la verdad.

Espero que no moleste.

—

**Capítulo 2: Pasado y presente**

Kenshin no estaba seguro de por qué Kaoru había querido venir realmente a visitar la tumba de Tomoe. Él creía que podría ser violento para ella y por eso no había querido que le acompañara. En primer lugar, era en parte la responsable de que Enishi la secuestrara y casi matara. No sabía si sentía rencor por ello. No lo habían hablado, pero todo aquello le había tenido que marcar de alguna forma.

Por otro lado, era su esposa fallecida; la primera mujer a la que había amado, para después matar con sus propias manos. Pocas cosas en este mundo podían hacer que se sintiera más culpable. Sólo el convencimiento de que Enishi había matado a Kaoru lo había superado. El que su pasado pudiera haber matado a una mujer como Kaoru sólo porque un día le ofreciera acogerle y él decidiera quedarse a vivir con ella una temporada, se lo había estado comiendo vivo.

No sabía qué entidad divina había hecho que Enishi tuviera remordimientos para matar a Kaoru, pero se lo agradecería hasta el final de sus días. Si no hubiera estado viva sabía que no lo hubiera superado… nunca. Sólo el saberse necesario para finalizar la guerra había hecho que siguiera adelante cuando murió Tomoe. Para cuando terminó años después, su corazón había podido cicatrizar igual que lo había hecho su rostro. Una cicatriz profunda que marcaba el suceso quedaba allí, pero había dejado de sangrar.

Sin embargo, no podría encajar un segundo golpe como ése. No había nada allí que lo retuviera si Kaoru moría por su culpa.

Miró a Kaoru cuando llegaron al cementerio. No habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra en el camino. Sabía que Kaoru estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos, pero seguía sin saber qué era lo que pasaba por ellos.

—Kaoru, quería preguntarte… —Pero no sabía cómo seguir.

—¿Sí, Kenshin?

Quizás lo mejor sería preguntárselo sin más.

—¿Para qué has querido venir? ¿Es por lo que hizo Enishi?

Kaoru le miró atentamente.

—No, sólo quiero presentarle mis respetos —contestó—. Ella fue tu esposa, Kenshin. Quiero hablar con ella.

Kenshin asintió a su respuesta. Entraron al cementerio y se dirigieron al punto donde estaba su lápida. Sin embargo, nada más llegar se sorprendió al ver que había flores en su tumba.

—**¿Enishi habrá pasado por aquí? **—preguntó Kaoru.

—**Puede ser… por las flores.** —Entonces se fijó en la pinza de pelo que habían dejado allí—. **Pero…**

**_Pero esto… ¿quién podría haber sido?,_** pensó Kenshin. **_A parte de Enishi, ¿le quedaba más familia a Tomoe?_**

—**¿Qué te pasa, Kenshin? **—se preocupó Kaoru, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—**No, no es nada…**

Kenshin vio cómo Kaoru se arrodillaba junto a la tumba y rezaba. Le pareció curioso que Kaoru no perdiera el tiempo. Él tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Tomoe… no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Miró a la lápida, debajo de la cual descansaba ella.

_«Tomoe… _

_Otra vez estoy aquí. Tanto tiempo que me costó venir la primera vez y sin embargo, en menos de un año ya he venido a verte dos veces. Supongo que estarás al corriente de lo que ha hecho tu hermano Enishi. Está perdido. Busca la paz de tu espíritu por el camino incorrecto. Espero que le ayudes a encontrar el verdadero, igual que tú me ayudaste a encontrar el mío después de lo que te hice. Quiero darte las gracias por ello y a la vez, quiero que me perdones. Fue mi culpa que ahora estés aquí y sin embargo, me has ayudado a encontrar la respuesta que he buscado estos largos años._

_Parte de esa respuesta la he traído hoy conmigo. Supongo que ya se habrá presentado y estará hablando contigo. Ella es Kaoru Kamiya. Es una gran mujer; estoy seguro de que te habría caído bien. Es tan diferente a ti… donde tú eras serena, ella es alborotadora; donde tú eras tranquila, ella es un torbellino. A veces, me sorprendo a mí mismo al haber amado a dos mujeres tan distintas. Pero lo hago, y gracias a ti, ahora sé que no debo sentirme culpable por ello. _

_Voy a seguir adelante, Tomoe. Sé que era lo que habrías querido que hiciera. Volveré a Tokio con Kaoru, donde espero ser feliz y poder seguir ayudando a aquellos que lo necesiten. Pero no te olvido, seguiré llevándote en mi corazón porque eres parte de este nuevo comienzo. Volveré a visitarte, pero ahora tengo que irme._

_Espero que tú también encuentres la felicidad allí donde estés.»_

Kenshin abrió los ojos y vio que Kaoru pasaba sus dedos por encima de la inscripción de la piedra.

—**¿Qué le dijiste a Tomoe en la plegaria? **—preguntó Kenshin con curiosidad.

—**Umm… le dije: «gracias»** —comentó—. **Tanto en el ataque al dojo como el final en la isla, Enishi acabó salvándome la vida porque no podía soportar la idea de matar a una chica de la edad de Tomoe, pero…** —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. **Pensándolo otra vez, me pregunto si no fue Tomoe quien me protegió** —concluyó. Tras unos segundos agregó—: **También le he dado las gracias por muchas otras razones.**

—**Enishi.** —Kenshin sentía pena por su hermano. Algo se había roto dentro de él en la playa. Esperaba que fuera el principio de su recuperación—. **Me pregunto dónde habrá ido. Durante el combate dijo varias veces que la única penitencia para el asesinato es la muerte. Pero reflexionando, resulta que él también ha estado matando hasta ahora. Y además, ha hecho contrabando de armas que también servían para matar a gente…**

—**No creerás que se haya suicidado, ¿verdad? **—le dijo Kaoru preocupada.

—**No… creo que aún está vivo.** —Lo esperaba de verdad—. **Hace quince años que el tiempo se paró para él. Quizás él mismo no se ha dado cuenta, pero ahora que el tiempo se ha vuelto a poner en marcha, no puede continuar igual. Y no gracias a la muerte, sino a la vida. Si no, Tomoe no le sonreirá nunca más. A partir de ahora, Enishi tiene que restablecerse como sea. A menos que Enishi encuentre la compensación para sus crímenes, y no pueda él también sonreír de nuevo, su Tomoe interior no le sonreirá más.**

Como le había pasado a Kenshin.

—**Es triste** —susurró Kaoru.

—**Sí, pero la verdadera Tomoe era más amable que nadie o nada. Y estoy seguro que ella velará por Enishi.** —Igual que lo había hecho con él cuando pensó que Kaoru estaba muerta—. **Estoy seguro que ella velará por él siempre. Es lo que creo en el fondo de mi corazón.**

—**Sí, yo también.** —Kaoru sonrió y le miró—. **Dime, Kenshin, ¿qué le dijiste a Tomoe en tu plegaria?**

Kenshin la miró a sus ojos azules, esos que eran capaces de quitarle el aliento.

—**Lo mismo que tú: «gracias». También le dije «perdón» y también «adiós».** —Kenshin le tendió la mano a Kaoru—. ¿Volvemos a casa?

Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa y la aceptó. Caminaron en dirección al Aoiya y de ahí, partirían hacia la estación de tren que les dejaría en Tokio.

Al parecer, Kaoru no tenía resentimientos contra ella. Había sido un temor absurdo, viéndolo en retrospectiva. Kaoru era un alma bondadosa; no guardaba rencor a nadie.

—**¿Y si volvemos dentro de poco? **—preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru volvió a sonreírle y le apretó un poco la mano en respuesta. Adoraba su sonrisa y saber que él era en parte responsable de ella, le daba la paz de espíritu que llevaba buscando una década.

— * —

Notas finales:

Este capítulo aún se enmarca dentro del manga, como el anterior. Estos dos primeros capítulos retoman partes concretas del manga que ayudan a comprender el momento en que se encuentra la relación y los sentimientos de Kenshin y Kaoru para continuar a partir de ahí con el final alternativo que les he escrito.

Al igual que el capítulo 1, tiene una escena íntegra del manga y los diálogos originales están en negrita. Lo que sienten en la escena, está narrado para amoldarlo a ese diálogo.


	3. Palabras malintencionadas

**Capítulo 3: Palabras malintencionadas**

—

Empiezo con los comentarios a los reviews:

Gracias por ellos, me ayudan a saber si la historia os está gustando. Espero que siga así ahora que empiezo con la parte que ya no está guiada por los diálogos del manga. Ya me diréis qué tal ;) .

—

Notas de la autora:

Con este capítulo empezaría ya mi alternativa del final. Os voy avisando que el fic es tranquilo; es una historia por completo romántica y sin dramas de «ahora sí, ahora no». Como ya he dejado ver con los dos capítulos anteriores, Watsuki nos dejó una predisposición de los personajes a acabar juntos, así que no esperéis que ande mareando la perdiz (que el autor tampoco lo hizo).

Los tres primeros párrafos resumen lo que pasó con los personajes en el último capítulo (o dos últimos, los que sean, vamos). Sin contar el epílogo, el manga termina cuando Kenshin y Kaoru vuelven a casa tras despedir a Sanosuke. A partir de ahí, empieza mi historia que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que pensaría Watsuki.

**— **

**Capítulo 3: Palabras malintencionadas**

Varias semanas después, Kaoru aún no había podido asimilar bien los cambios en su vida. Y no eran precisamente por Kenshin. Megumi les había dejado. Un buen día fueron a la consulta y les comunicó la noticia. Volvía a Aizu, a buscar a su familia, como bien había dicho Kenshin una vez. Allí le habían ofrecido una plaza en un hospital donde podría ejercer la medicina. Sería una gran doctora; la medicina era su gran pasión.

Y el mismo día que se despedían de ella, Sanosuke había tenido que huir. La policía le buscaba por algo relacionado con su pueblo natal e incluso habían puesto por la calle panfletos de «se busca». Una semana después de ese día, los amigos de Sanosuke habían conseguido una ruta de escape para él y se habían despedido en el muelle.

No sabían cuándo volverían a verle, pero mientras no se solucionara el problema con las autoridades, Sanosuke no podría pisar Japón. En forma de regalo, Sanosuke le había cedido su habitación a Yahiko, para que tuviera un sitio donde pasar el tiempo.

Y lo hacía.

Yahiko se había instalado allí a pesar de ser apenas un niño. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el dojo con Kenshin y Kaoru, pero se iba a dormir a la habitación que le había dejado Sanosuke.

A Kaoru le costaba conciliar esa realidad. Había pasado de tener una pequeña familia, a que se disgregara entera. Debido a la forma tan abrupta con la que todos se habían separado, vivía con el temor constante a que Kenshin también lo hiciera.

Si él retomaba su vida de vagabundo, volvería a quedarse completamente sola. De la noche a la mañana.

Estando en Kioto, de vuelta de su visita a Tomoe, creyó que el suceso con Enishi había finalmente desembocado en la alternativa de Kenshin queriendo estar con ella. Habían vuelto cogidos de la mano y eso tenía que significar algo.

Pero poco más habían avanzado desde entonces. Ella quería que dieran un paso definitivo. Quería pasar su vida con él. Pero no sabía qué hacer para espolearle. Debía reconocer que temía hacer algo que le espantara y le hiciera marcharse de allí. Era algo que rondaba su cabeza cada noche cuando se acostaba para dormir. Y sólo por la mañana, cuando volvía a ver su amable sonrisa, se convencía de que estaba demasiado susceptible por las partidas de sus amigos y lo estaba extrapolando a Kenshin.

—¡Kia!

Un fuerte impacto le dio en el costado. Yahiko había conseguido asestarle un golpe al tener la guardia baja. Debía concentrarse más en lo que hacía y menos en el pelirrojo que le daba quebraderos de cabeza.

—Ésa ha sido fácil —fanfarroneó Yahiko—. Dentro de poco no me costará ganarte.

—¿Eso crees? —Yahiko había captado su concentración totalmente—. Aún te falta mucho para dominar la técnica _«Kamiya Kassin»_. Sólo estaba distraída.

—Ya, claro —dijo con petulancia—. Me temo que no convences a nadie —se jactó con arrogancia—. No eres más que una bruja que no puede asumir que su discípulo la supere.

Yahiko acabó empotrado contra la pared semiinconsciente.

Kenshin apareció por la puerta y observó con resignación la pared. Después miró a Kaoru.

—Tenemos que hacer algunas compras. ¿Vas a tardar mucho en prepararte?

—No —respondió—, me cambio y nos vamos. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de sudar antes de darle una lección al mocoso.

—¡¿A quién llamas tú mocoso, fea?! —replicó un ya consciente Yahiko.

—No eres más que un niñato —contraatacó Kaoru.

Kenshin intentó pararles pero al ver que no conseguía nada, suspiró y se marchó de allí. Aún en la lejanía podía oír sus gritos mientras se peleaban.

Se sentó en la entrada mientras esperaba a que terminaran y Kaoru volviera para hacer las compras. Tendría que volver a comprar maderas para reparar la pared del dojo, aunque en vista de cómo sucedían las cosas, debería comprar un acolchado para cubrir las paredes. Seguro que así se gastaban menos dinero en ello.

Podía dar gracias a que ahora disponían de algunos fondos después de que el Gobierno decidiera que le recompensaría, sí o sí, por sus «servicios» en Kioto al eliminar su «turbio secreto». Mokoto Shishio les había dado muchos problemas y después de que Saito decidiera finalmente que ya no podía tomarse la revancha con _Battosai_, parecía que su pasado por fin le dejaría en paz*****. Enishi seguía sin aparecer, pero imaginaba que habría vuelto a China, el país que le vio crecer hasta hacerse adulto.

Creía que ya había atado todos los cabos sueltos de su pasado como asesino y esperaba que fuera así. Quería comenzar una vida tranquila con Kaoru, pero esta incertidumbre se lo impedía.

Sin embargo, ya llevaban varias semanas sin ningún altercado. Eso le daba esperanzas.

—Podemos irnos —dijo una alegre Kaoru. Yahiko la seguía detrás enfurruñado y con un chichón enorme en la cabeza.

Kenshin la observó con atención. Le gustaba recrearse la vista mirándola. No sabía si Yahiko la llamaba fea para cabrearla o porque lo pensaba realmente además de cabrearla. Si fuera esto último, la única explicación que veía Kenshin era que Yahiko era demasiado pequeño para apreciar una mujer bonita. Kaoru siempre le había parecido una mujer preciosa, desde el primer momento que la vio. Y a eso había que añadir la generosidad innata que poseía.

Cualquier hombre que fuera elegido para ser amado por ella, era un hombre afortunado. E inexplicablemente, lo era él: _Battosai_, el mayor asesino de la historia de Japón. Era algo que no llegaba a entender, pero aprovecharía ese regalo que le había caído del cielo... en cuanto estuviera seguro de que no corría peligro por él.

—Me temo que ahora también tendremos que comprar algunas maderas para reparar el dojo —les dijo con voz crítica—. Iré a por ellas mientras vosotros os ocupáis de los comestibles.

El mercado estaba a rebosar de gente. Hacía un día estupendo y la gente lo había aprovechado para salir a la calle, disfrutar del día y realizar las compras necesarias en el proceso.

En cuanto llegaron, se separaron para realizar las tareas asignadas a cada uno. En la tienda de maderas Kenshin se encontró con su vecino. Kenshin adquirió los listones que necesitaba no sin antes pasar por las risas de Hotaru al ver que, otra vez, habían dañado la fachada del dojo. Al menos, esta vez la muralla exterior se había salvado. La habían tenido que reparar tantas veces que ya no sabía si había alguna parte de ella que fuera la original.

—De todas las veces que estás arreglando la casa, vas a acabar siendo más experto que yo.

Hotaru se dedicaba a la construcción de edificios. Gracias a él, Kenshin había aprendido varios rudimentos que le habían facilitado la vida a la hora de arreglar los desperfectos que se originaban en la Escuela Kamiya tras los combates.

—Así que se han vuelto a pelear, ¿no? —rio. No le contestó, pero en realidad no hacía mucha falta para saber qué había pasado. Era su vecino y a estas alturas, distinguía perfectamente cuándo había habido una pelea externa de una interna—. Deberías atarlos para que dejaran el lugar tranquilo. O que se busquen otro sitio al aire libre —sugirió—. El dojo no les ha hecho nada.

Hotaru era algo mayor que Kenshin. De los que les rodeaban, eran los vecinos más jóvenes. Estaba casado con una mujer muy risueña, pero que siempre titubeaba ante él, y tenían dos niños. Pensar en ellos le solía levantar el ánimo. Era la clase de familia por la que había peleado en la guerra. Vivían pacíficamente en la casa de al lado y esa tranquilidad más de una vez le había dado envidia. Envidia por saber lo que sería vivir una vida donde no tendrías que preocuparte de enemigos, ni de políticos corruptos, ni conspiraciones de lunáticos con afán de poder; ni mucho menos, que el hecho de que uno de esos lunáticos no se hiciera con el poder de Japón, recayera sobre tus hombros.

Nada de eso les tocaba. Hotaru vivía su vida con su mujer y sus niños. Salían con sus amistades y otros familiares. Se dedicaban a disfrutar de la vida sin tener que pensar constantemente en la nueva adversidad que aparecería por la puerta de la casa amenazando sus vidas.

Tenía que ser agradable.

Hotaru le acompañó mientras conversaban amenos de distintos temas, entre ellos, volvió a preguntarle sobre Kioto. Hotaru no había salido nunca de Tokio y le gustaba que le contara cómo eran otros lugares. Se pararon cerca del puesto donde se encontraba Kaoru. La mujer a la que estaban atendiendo terminó de hacer su pedido y le tocó el turno a ella.

Kenshin vio que estaban charlando sobre algo que no tenía pinta de ser de los alimentos, pero no estaba atento a lo que hablaban en el puesto hasta que Yahiko cuestionó a la tendera.

—¿Por qué siempre le mira las manos?

Kenshin enfocó su atención al puesto de verduras. ¿Qué había dicho que hacía siempre? Él nunca había notado que la señora le analizara cuando compraba allí, claro que normalmente, la gente tenía bastante con mirarle a la cabeza. Entre el pelo, sus ojos y su cicatriz, tenían bastante que mirar.

Kenshin iba a volver a su conversación con Hotaru cuando vio que la mujer se puso muy roja. Eso llamó su atención pues la pregunta no tenía nada de especial. Por su silencio, Hotaru miró en esa dirección también y dejó de hablar.

—No es… por nada —titubeó—. Sólo me llama la atención que tenga unas manos así siendo kendoka. —La mujer mostró sus manos con rapidez—. ¿Ven? Yo incluso me muerdo las uñas. Me encantaría tener unas manos como las suyas.

Kaoru sonrió ante el comentario y le dijo, obviamente, que debía dejar de morderse las uñas. La mujer se había puesto nerviosa pero con esa respuesta se relajó. Le tendió las verduras que había comprado y se marcharon de allí en dirección contraria a donde estaba él.

Kenshin se quedó mirando a la mujer que no perdía detalle de las espaldas de Kaoru y Yahiko. Estaba a punto de retomar la conversación con Hotaru cuando la mujer se dirigió a la siguiente cliente:

—Si su padre estuviera aquí… —chasqueó la lengua—. Vivir sola con un hombre en casa. Antes al menos estaba el chico, pero hace tiempo que vive en la casa de huéspedes.

—Es una buena chica —la defendió la mujer—. Se quedó sola muy pronto y acogiendo a esos amigos, se siente acompañada.

—Pero ahora está sola con él —chismeó la tendera—. Pensé que el chico se había marchado porque se habrían casado, pero por lo que veo, no es así. Sigue llevando kimonos de soltera —recriminó. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que la mujer, lo que miraba, eran las mangas del kimono de Kaoru, las cuales podían indicar si una mujer estaba casada o no en función de su largura—. Está viviendo sola con un hombre.

—También acogió a Kiheh cuando murió su padre, y no te oí decir nada sobre eso —le reprochó.

—Pero Kiheh es un viejo, no como el pelirrojo.

Kenshin perdió el poco color que le quedaba en la cara. La segunda intención de aquellas palabras estaba clara en su mente. Se había quedado helado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hotaru se puso delante de su campo de visión interponiéndose entre ellos. Aunque no estaba al lado del puesto y había más personas pasando por delante, tenía cierto ángulo por el que veía a la mujer.

Pero él se puso en medio y le tapó del todo la visión del puesto. Kenshin pensó que iba a decirle algo de lo que estaban hablando y que al no conseguir que le prestara atención, se había colocado en medio. Pero no fue así. Se lo quedó mirando con el semblante serio y supo que él también había escuchado la conversación de la tendera.

Kenshin miró alrededor, no parecía que nadie más estuviera atento a ello; estaban a sus tareas. Si no fuera porque había centrado la atención al haber estado Kaoru allí, posiblemente ni se habría dado cuenta. Notó que Hotaru le empujaba hacia atrás, alejándole del lugar.

—Piénsalo —volvió a decir. Aunque no la viera, distinguía perfectamente esa voz—. El otro chico y la doctora se marcharon. Es posible que haya tenido que recurrir a otros medios para conseguir retenerle y por eso el niño se fue de casa.

Si no hubiera sido por Hotaru, las maderas habrían golpeado el suelo. Las sujetó antes de que se cayeran e hicieran un estruendo que habría conseguido que las mujeres miraran hacia allí y le vieran.

—Vámonos, Kenshin —le apremió Hotaru—. No deberías oír esto.

Estaba tan perplejo que Hotaru tiró de él todo el camino hasta sacarle del mercado. Si hubiera sido por él, aún estaría delante de aquel puesto mirando absorto a aquella mujer. No había sido capaz de sacarse el estupor de encima.

—¿Estás bien? —oyó que le preguntaban—. No deberías hacerle caso. Ya sabes lo maliciosas que son algunas mujeres.

Pero lo cierto era que esa mujer estaba manchando el buen nombre de Kaoru. No se le había ocurrido, y en verdad debería haber tenido eso en consideración. Al marcharse Yahiko de casa tan de repente, habían despertado habladurías. El porqué Sanosuke había tenido que irse no era de dominio público, y menos, que le había cedido su habitación en la casa de huéspedes a Yahiko sin mala intención.

Lo peor de todo era que si esa mujer pensaba así, debía dar por hecho que otras personas también lo hicieran. Estaba destruyendo la buena reputación de Kaoru sin darse cuenta.

Enfocó su vista al camino y se fijó en que Hotaru le llevaba de vuelta a casa. También llevaba encima las maderas que había comprado para arreglar la pared. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que se las había cogido.

—Yo no… —intentó decir, pero las palabras se le atascaron. Negó con la cabeza—. Yo no…

—Lo sé, Kenshin —dijo rápidamente Hotaru—. No tienes que explicarme nada.

Pero lo necesitaba. Había estado presente cuando esa señora había dicho aquello sobre Kaoru y necesitaba decirle a Hotaru la verdad. Esa mujer había tocado a Kaoru, su punto débil, y cualquier cosa que la perturbara lo volvía del revés, tal como le estaba pasando ahora.

—Sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado —logró decir al fin. Él quería pasar su vida con Kaoru, era algo que tenía clarísimo. Pero su vida era muy compleja; no podía dar ese paso con los ojos cerrados.

A pesar de lo críptico en que lo había dicho, Hotaru pareció entenderle, algo que no sabía cómo hacía pues casi ni él mismo se entendía en ese momento.

—Lo sé —repitió—. Y si esa mujer supiera la de veces que reformáis el muro de vuestra casa, también lo sabría —expuso con una sonrisa.

Kenshin le miró atentamente tras lo que dijo. Estaba asombrado. La relación que tenía con ese hombre era la cordial de vecinos, no debería poder leerle así.

—Vivo en la casa de al lado —se defendió al ver su cara—. Las «visitas que tienes» —dijo con toda intención y Kenshin supo que se refería a la gente que le buscaba—, han echado abajo más de una vez el muro que separa nuestras casas. ¿Cómo no voy a saber lo que pasa ahí?

A Kenshin nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en sus vecinos. Era obvio que debían estar al tanto cada vez que había un combate en la casa, pero como era consciente de que sus enemigos iban a por él y no a por la gente de su calle, sabía que no corrían peligro. Pero eso no quería decir que ellos no lo sintieran así dentro de sus casas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él—. Tienes que saber que yo nunca dejaría que os pasara nada.

—Lo sabemos, Kenshin. A fin de cuentas, eres el héroe local —se rio.

—¿Eeeh? —Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertado por ese comentario. Hotaru se rio a carcajadas.

—¿Qué esperabas? —confirmó alegremente—. Cada vez que llega alguien que monta broncas por la ciudad, siempre estás ahí para ahuyentarle. Muchos nos sentimos más seguros sabiendo que estás aquí.

Kenshin se quedó sin palabras. Recordaba el día anterior a la batalla contra Enishi, cuando en su vuelta a casa, unos niños le habían reconocido por su aspecto. Pero no por ser _Battosai_, como siempre le sucedía; sino por ser Kenshin Himura, un hombre que vivía en la Escuela Kamiya. Kaoru le había dicho que los niños admiraban a los hombres fuertes y sabía que había peleado varias veces en plena calle ante cualquier persona que paseara por allí como para que todos lo supieran. Sin ir más lejos, al poco de llegar se había enfrentado a la policía armada cuando éstos reprendieron desproporcionadamente a los ciudadanos. De modo que las personas que no conocían a _Battosai_, veían en él un simple espadachín que ayudaba en los altercados de la ciudad.

La policía le había pedido ayuda en más de una ocasión; también algunos habitantes de la ciudad cuando les surgía algún problema que no podían manejar. Sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en una pieza habitual de esa comunidad.

Hotaru nunca sabría el impacto que tenían sus palabras. Durante una década había buscado redimirse de sus crímenes ayudando a la gente indefensa, sin tener en cuenta el valor de su propia vida. Nunca había temido a la muerte, ni tampoco se había preocupado porque nadie lloraría esa muerte.

Hasta que conoció a Kaoru.

Pero Hotaru acababa de darle un valor adicional. Al parecer, sólo por estar allí, los habitantes de Tokio vivían más tranquilos. Se sentían más seguros. Y sin hacer absolutamente nada, sólo estar allí.

—Así que es normal que esa mujer tenga envidia de Kaoru —siguió él—. Muchas mujeres te idolatran —dijo suspicaz—. Si supieras cuántas amigas de mi esposa vienen a casa esperando que les cuente alguna historia que haya pasado en la tuya…

—¿Eeeeeh? —A Kenshin estaba a punto de darle un mal. Demasiadas impresiones para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Hotaru se rio de él de nuevo, se lo estaba pasando en grande, por lo que pudo ver Kenshin.

—Si no fuera porque estoy seguro de que quieres a la chica Kamiya, hasta me sentiría celoso. Mi mujer habla maravillas sobre ti.

Kenshin no sabía dónde meterse. Le avergonzaban mucho aquellas cuestiones. No le importaba que le pusieran un asesino delante que tuviera que abatir. Buscaría el modo de hacerlo; siempre lo había hecho.

Pero no sabía lidiar con esas cosas.

Apenas podía manejar lo que sentía por Kaoru, no estaba preparado para sentirse responsable de todas aquellas personas y menos, que las mujeres le idealizaran… porque eso era lo que hacían al no saber quién era. Todo el mundo huía de _Battosai_. Todos a excepción de aquellos que querían matarle para conseguir la gloria. Pero la gente normal huía de él. Estaba a un paso de convertirse en el ogro que utilizaran los padres para asustar a sus hijos y conseguir que se portaran bien.

En diez años no había conocido a nadie que no se asustara ante la mención del simple nombre. Hasta que encontró a Kaoru y de una forma tan desprendida había ignorado su pasado de asesino. Y poco después, encontró a algunos más a los que les había importando tan poco como a ella. Se habían convertido en su familia.

Para él, era extraño ser apreciado por la gente. Primero, porque era el asesino _Battosai_; y segundo, porque nunca se quedaba en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para que conocieran al vagabundo Kenshin. Que hablaran bien de él, era algo nuevo…

—No soy un héroe —dijo de pronto en un susurro—. Te aseguro que nadie querría tener mi vida.

Hotaru perdió la expresión amistosa de la cara y se quedó muy serio mirándole.

—No, imagino que no —contestó. Fijó la vista en él durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar—: Nadie llega a hacer lo que tú haces sólo practicando, y más si contamos con que altos cargos políticos han venido a buscarte a la puerta de casa. —Kenshin pensó que definitivamente, había prestado muy poca atención al impacto que tendría su estancia allí para sus vecinos—. Debiste ser alguien muy importante hace años, de eso estoy seguro. —Cambió su expresión a una más desenfadada—. Pero cuando no se conocen los detalles, la gente monta su propia historia en función de lo que espera —replicó—. Deberías alegrarte por ello —dijo finalmente otra vez con una sonrisa.

Y diciendo eso, Hotaru se giró y se encaminó otra vez hacia su casa, aún llevando las maderas que Kenshin había comprado.

**— * ****—**  


***** Esto sí ocurre al final del manga. Cuando Megumi le anuncia a Kenshin que el «_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu»_ le está desgastando y que sólo podrá usarlo unos cinco años más, Kenshin envía un desafío a Saito para zanjar el combate que tienen pendiente. Saito no acude a la cita porque entiende que el _Battosai_ con el que siempre había querido combatir ya no existe. Al terminar con la amenaza de Saito, Kenshin alberga ya esperanzas de haber cerrado por completo su pasado.

—

Notas finales:

Como dudo que por aquí siga alguien de mi época, os comento que tiendo a escribir sobre cosas poco «tocadas» por otras personas. Busco una y escribo sobre ella. En este caso, me pareció interesante relatar lo que podrían sentir los vecinos al tener a todos esos «alborotadores» al lado. En mi época de lectora de fics, al menos, nadie lo mencionaba, pero es imposible que los vecinos no se enteren de lo que pasa tras el muro de al lado que siempre acaba derruido.

Por supuesto, también he aprovechado a sacar a relucir el incordio de tener que reparar las paredes, que aunque queda muy bonito lo de machacarlas y que en la siguiente escena aparezca otra vez como nueva, eso no es así.

Hay que arreglarlo... y pagar los desperfectos, u_u.


	4. La mejor opción

**Capítulo 4: La mejor opción**

—

Comentarios a los reviews:

Me alegra que os haya gustado el capítulo, e incluso que alguna se haya reído con él ;) .

Mapache, pues sí que llevas tiempo aquí, sí. Yo llegué más tarde, sobre el 2004 (que fue cuando me decidí a ver la serie animada), y sí que se notaba la diferencia de cómo escribía la gente y las tramas que usaban en función del tiempo. Por mi parte, yo escribo lo que me da la gana, jajaja. Las tendencias me importan un comino ^_^º.

En cuanto a las dos usuarias en la sombra (creo que son chicas, perdonad si me equivoco), gracias por vuestro voto de confianza al marcar el fic como favorito, aunque me ha llamado la atención. Entiendo que se marque para seguir, pero teniendo en cuenta de que no lo habéis leído entero... pues eso, que me ha resultado curioso porque aún podría defraudaros el relato. Si una vez subidos todos los capítulos, lo seguís manteniendo en ese estatus, me sentiré muy complacida.

Un saludo a todos/as que lo están leyendo.

—

Notas de la autora:

Pues ya he acabado el fic (no con este capítulo, todavía falta más de la mitad :) , que a mí me encanta recrearme en el proceso de cómo transcurre todo), y os aseguro que he intentado equilibrar la visión de Kaoru y la de Kenshin, pero siempre acaba atrayéndome más la perspectiva de él. Me parece mucho más interesante que la de Kaoru y por eso al final, parece que el fic está más narrado desde la perspectiva de él que la de ella.

No lo he hecho a propósito, pero me temo que la mente de Kenshin es para mí mucho interesante de escribir que la de Kaoru.

—

**Capítulo 4: La mejor opción**

Cuando Kaoru llegó a casa acompañada de Yahiko, se encontró a Kenshin sentado en el suelo de madera mirando al cielo. Siempre le había parecido curiosa la forma en la que se sentaba, con la espada apoyada en él. Era una vieja costumbre que no sabía si lograría quitársela alguna vez.

En cuanto llegaron, les miró y la ayudó con los bultos que cargaba. Yahiko dejó los suyos y se marchó hacia el nuevo Akabeko donde trabajaba algunas horas para ganar dinero.

—Te estaba esperando, Kaoru —dijo mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa.

—¿Querías hacer algo? —preguntó ella.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Has olvidado comprar…

—Me marcho —la interrumpió. A Kaoru se le paró el corazón.

—¿Cómo… cómo que te vas? —titubeó—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Quién ha venido?

Kenshin la miró fijamente, después sonrió con afectación.

—No debería extrañarme que lo primero que pensaras fuese que había venido alguien a por mí —dijo con resignación—. No me voy de Tokio, sólo voy a dejar de vivir aquí.

Kaoru no entendía nada de lo que le decía. ¿Por qué se marchaba de casa si nadie les había amenazado? Se le aceleró la respiración. ¿La estaba abandonando? Ella no había hecho nada para inquietarle. No le había presionado, ni nada por el estilo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te vas? —cuestionó a Kenshin.

—No es adecuado que viva aquí contigo.

—Llevas más de un año viviendo aquí —repuso desconcertada.

—Pero ahora estamos solos.

Kaoru se quedó de piedra. ¿Y qué importaba que estuvieran solos? Además, llevaban varias semanas así, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Lo había estado retrasando para que no se encontrara sola tan de repente? Primero Megumi, luego Sanosuke y después Yahiko. Todo en menos de dos semanas. Quizás Kenshin había esperado a que se calmaran las aguas para irse también.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano suavemente.

—Te seguiré viendo todos los días —añadió para no preocuparla.

—Entonces, no te vayas —le pidió ella—. Quédate aquí.

Si antes ya tenía miedo a levantarse un día y ver que Kenshin se había marchado, no quería ni saber lo que le haría a sus nervios que estuviera en otro sitio, temerosa cada mañana de que un día no apareciera por su puerta.

Kenshin suspiró y le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano. Era la primera vez que la tocaba así.

—No es correcto para ti que esté viviendo contigo.

Ella subió su mano libre y la puso sobre la de él para evitar que la alejara de su rostro.

—A mí no me importa si es correcto o no.

—Pero a mí, sí —dijo con determinación Kenshin.

Y le importaba mucho.

Kenshin vio con horror que Kaoru estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. No esperaba que se lo tomara tan mal.

—¿Kaoru? —susurró con cuidado.

—Por favor, no te vayas —le suplicó. Kenshin se tensó, no soportaba verla sufrir—. No me dejes.

A Kaoru se le cayeron varias lágrimas silenciosas mientras seguía mirándole a los ojos; y a Kenshin, el alma a los pies. ¿Por qué pensaba que la iba a dejar? Le había dicho que se iba a quedar en Tokio, sólo que no viviría allí con ella.

—No te dejo, Kaoru. No sé por qué piensas eso.

—Porque nada te amarra a aquí —le replicó.

Kenshin suspiró. Iba a contestarle que eran miedos infundados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran fundados. Era un vagabundo, se lo había dicho muchas veces. Cuando se fue a Kioto, se despidió de ella diciéndole que había sido feliz allí pero que ese tiempo se había terminado y debía volver a vagar. Si Kaoru no hubiera viajado a Kioto para buscarle y llevarle de vuelta a casa, él nunca habría vuelto a pesar de haber sido feliz en aquel lugar con ella. Era algo que sabía con cada onza de su cuerpo.

Pero pensaba que Kaoru sabría a estas alturas que ella le anclaba a este lugar. Este momento no era el mismo que aquél. Aquel día todavía tenía las fuerzas suficientes para dejarla atrás, pero ya no.

—Tú lo haces —le contestó.

Kenshin pudo ver que, al menos, el llanto de Kaoru se había cortado. Se liberó de su agarre porque tenía que irse. Se giró y comenzó a andar hacia fuera de la estancia.

—Entonces, quédate conmigo —volvió a pedirle Kaoru.

—No es apropiado para ti.

—Pues haz que lo sea —le dijo en un susurro que oyó perfectamente, y las cartas quedaron bocarriba.

Kaoru acababa de colgar sobre ellos el matrimonio.

Era curioso el concepto. Para él era algo definido e indefinido a la vez. Tenía claro que quería casarse con ella, pero no cuándo. Y mientras no tocaran el tema, ahí quedaba como algo intangible pero accesible a la vez.

—No puedo hacerlo mientras los brazos de mi pasado puedan alcanzarte, Kaoru —le dijo—. Y lo sabes.

—Tú pasado ya me ha alcanzado más de una vez y no me importa —le replicó—. Y lo sabes —le imitó.

Kenshin se giró hacia ella soltando un largo suspiro.

—No es lo mismo, Kaoru —comenzó él—. Si alguien viniera a hacerme daño, puedo irme y evitar que te inmiscuyan. Si sales fuera de Tokio, nadie sabe de ti… —Hizo una pausa mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos—. Ni lo que supones para mí —dijo con un hilo de voz. Se llevó una mano a la cara con la que se frotó los ojos—. Pero si eres mi esposa, les daré carta blanca. Mi punto débil se hará oficial y vendrán a por ti.

Kaoru se acercó hasta él y cogió su cara con ambas manos.

—Kenshin —susurró—, a mí no me importa siempre que esté contigo. —Deslizó los brazos y se abrazó a su cuello—. Entiende, que prefiero una vida corta y feliz contigo, que una larga y desgraciada sin ti.

Kenshin correspondió el abrazo de Kaoru. Amaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas y para él era difícil conciliar que la dañaran por su culpa.

—Para mí es lo contrario, Kaoru —murmuró contra su hombro—. Prefiero verte viva sin mí, que muerta conmigo.

—¿Y qué tenías pensado hacer? —preguntó ella con curiosidad echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y así poder verle—. Nunca estarás seguro del todo sobre que nadie más venga a por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que sería necesario estar lejos de aquí antes de estar conmigo?

—No lo sé… y aún tengo ese plan en mente.

—No —decretó Kaoru—. No te vas a ir. —Volvió a abrazarle—. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

—Pero…

—Dime, Kenshin —le interrumpió—. ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿De un mes? ¿De dos?

—Ya te he dicho que no lo sé —respondió.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Kaoru—. No podemos esperar eternamente. Y mientras tú vivas fuera de aquí, yo estaré sola. A cualquiera que le pregunten por ti, le dirán que vives aquí. Si alguien viene buscándote, ¿qué puedo hacer yo sola?

Kenshin se tensó en sus brazos. Lo que decía Kaoru era una realidad. Le habían dejado claro que era una persona reconocible de Tokio; Hotaru le había dado incluso detalles de su popularidad que no le hacían gracia, pero que ahí estaban. Cualquiera les diría que vivía allí aunque no lo hiciera ya. Tardaría semanas el que se hiciera eco por Tokio que ya no vivía allí. Pero hasta entonces, les enviarían directos a esta casa, donde ya no estaba él y sólo vivía una Kaoru desprotegida.

—Dios mío, Kaoru… es que no sé qué hacer —se lamentó Kenshin. Se sentía impotente con esta situación. Lo que más deseaba por sobre todas las cosas, era estar con ella, formar una familia y vivir felices; pero su maldito pasado sería una amenaza constante. Nunca podría vivir fuera de su sombra y, por lo tanto, Kaoru tenía razón: nunca podría estar seguro al cien por cien de que no regresara—. Si te pasara algo…

—Lo sé —dijo ella aferrándose más fuerte a él—. Lo sé, Kenshin. Pero elijo eso.

Kenshin la abrazó largo rato, respirando el aroma de Kaoru que tanto le gustaba. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que nos casemos? —dudó al decirlo.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella exaltada. Kenshin se sobresaltó y luego sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción explosiva de Kaoru; lo feliz que se había puesto con sólo una pregunta. Toda ella se había iluminado—. Sí, sí... —Se volvió a abrazar a él—. Por supuesto que sí.

—Está bien, Kaoru. —Intentaba tranquilizarla porque estaba pletórica. Le apretaba el cuello y empezaba a hacerle daño con su ímpetu. Al menos no podía decir que no deseaba estar con él—. Me estás sujetando muy fuerte.

Ella se separó en el acto.

—Oh, lo siento, Kenshin —se disculpó rápidamente. Kenshin sabía que sonreía como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo mientras la veía tan emocionada. Se le empezaron a humedecer sus preciosos ojos azules—. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto... —La vio abanicarse con la mano e inspirar hondo, como intentando contener las lágrimas—. Me he imaginado esto de mil maneras, pero no lo esperaba así, como si me preguntaras sobre el tiempo.

A pesar de las palabras que dijo, supo que no se lo estaba recriminado; sólo constataba un hecho.

—Perdóname, Kaoru. —Quizás debería haberle impregnado algo más de romanticismo a la pregunta en vez del tono pragmático que había usado. Era una mujer y seguramente habría soñado con una declaración perfecta.

—No pasa nada —le restó importancia—. Así está bien. No me importa cómo sea el proceso para convertirme en tu mujer. Simplemente quiero serlo.

Con bastante sorpresa, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que él no se había imaginado cómo sería el momento en el que le pidiese a Kaoru que se casara con él. Y peor se lo ponía si atendía al hecho de que él mismo estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Pero no lo había pensado. Esperaba el momento adecuado pero ni se había imaginado cuál sería.

Kenshin directamente había saltado a cuando ya estuvieran casados. Eso sí lo había soñado multitud de veces durante meses y Kaoru debería asustarse por las cosas que le gustaría hacerle. Esto dejaba patente la diferencia que había entre ellos tanto de edad como de experiencia.

Era extraño. Se había dado cuenta de que Kaoru no daba por hecho que iban a casarse. Seguía temiendo que un día se marchara y retomara su vida de vagabundo. En cambio él, sí lo hacía, igual que cualquier persona daba por hecho que si no sucedía nada, al año siguiente cumpliría un año más. Era cierto que no había meditado sobre cómo ocurriría, pero de igual forma, para él no había manera de evitarlo.

Había sido así desde el momento preciso en que Kaoru le había revelado sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado de ella: una mujer cariñosa y muy generosa que le había acogido en su casa. Le había dicho desde el principio que no le importaba su pasado de asesino, pero una cosa era tener una amistad con él y otra muy distinta, amarle. No había creído que Kaoru correspondería lo que sentía por ella. Pero en el mismo momento en que se le declaró, había tomado en una fracción de segundo, la decisión egoísta de quedarse con ella. Se había dado cuenta de esta decisión involuntaria un instante después, cuando le asaltó su conciencia para decirle que no estaba bien. Pero finalmente, su conciencia había perdido la batalla; todo su ser deseaba que fuera suya. Se había impuesto sobre él la posibilidad de tener una relación con ella. Y tras unos largos segundos debatiéndose entre aceptarla o no, optó por la primera opción.

De modo que había dado por hecho que acabarían uniendo sus vidas, pero sin contemplar una petición de mano por medio porque la que, en primera instancia se había declarado, había sido Kaoru. Era ella la que le había dicho que quería pasar su vida con él afianzando así en su mente el futuro enlace.

Escuchó a Kaoru reír de felicidad y eso consiguió que volviera a centrar su atención en ella.

—Te quiero, Kenshin —dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y volvía a abrazarle.

¿Un beso en la mejilla? Se acababan de comprometer, ¿y sólo le daba un beso en la mejilla?

_¡Maldita sea!_, exclamó en su mente. Para su horror, Kenshin acababa de darse cuenta de que Kaoru era una ignorante de las relaciones de pareja. _¿No había tenido ni un puñetero novio juvenil?,_ pensó. Entendía que fuera virgen, pero ¿nunca se había besado con un chico?

Y para rematar, era huérfana, por lo que no habría nadie que le explicara una teoría básica. Menudo lío… tendría que enseñarle todo.

Suspiró.

No habían tenido mucho contacto hasta ahora, de modo que suponía que para Kaoru, era un gran avance darle un beso en la mejilla. Si intentara algo más, a lo mejor le daba un ataque.

Tendría que darle una tregua, por mucho que le pesara.

—Yo también te quiero, Kaoru.

— * —

Notas finales:

Kenshin siempre me ha parecido un personaje tan eficiente y pragmático, que me cuesta imaginármelo siendo romántico. Siento si decepciona cómo ha ocurrido la escena. Mi idea de la pareja de Kenshin y Kaoru se acerca mucho a la definición que dio Sanosuke de ellos: que se comportan como una vieja pareja.

Siempre me la he imaginado como la típica pareja de novios que llevan siéndolo diez años, viven juntos y que todo el mundo sabe que si no se han casado es por algún tecnicismo (léase, factor económico o similares). No me puedo imaginar a esa pareja montando una escena romántica para la pedida de mano; más bien me imagino algo así como estar un sábado a la hora de la comida y de repente uno diga:

—Ahora que hemos terminado de pagar el coche, podríamos buscar fecha para casarnos el año que viene.

—Ah, pues sí... me parece bien. Así nos da tiempo a prepararlo todo...

Y siguen comiendo mientras ven las noticias de la tele.

Es decir, algo que das por hecho que va a ocurrir pero sólo se está buscando el momento adecuado para ello.

Y lo que he hecho ha sido trasladar esa actitud en Kenshin porque, como dije al principio del todo, es el que me parece más seguro dentro de esta relación.


	5. Confidencias

**Capítulo 5: Confidencias**

—

Comentarios a los reviews:

**Mapache**, me alegra que te haya gustado ver una Kaoru «poco entendida» del tema, porque en este capítulo, la pobre va a andar parecido.

**Serena**, en cuanto a tu comentario, he planteado para este fic la situación de que Kaoru no sepa nada de las relaciones. Puede parecer extraño que no tenga ni una ligera idea del tema, pero hay que analizar realmente la situación de Kaoru, al menos, en este fic. No ha tenido novios, no tiene familiares que le hayan podido explicar ni lo más básico, ni puede obtener información del exterior. Allí no hay ni películas, ni libros románticos (ella, al menos, no), ni Internet, y por supuesto, la gente de aquella época no mostraba en público, bajo ningún concepto, gestos afectivos. Entiendo que en la sociedad en la que estamos, pueda ser difícil de entender que una persona no sepa nada de nada sobre estos temas. Pero Kaoru no está en este siglo. En cuanto a que lo hablara con sus amigas, tenemos que la mejor amiga de Kaoru es Tae, una solterona con todas las letras. Y Misao es otra chica de dieciséis años que sólo vive por y para Aoshi. Las amigas que la rodean no tienen mucha idea tampoco. Pero lo que es más importante, en esa época esos temas eran tabú. No se hablaban tan alegremente como ahora.

Sin tener ni una sola referencia sobre estas cuestiones, es difícil que Kaoru sepa nada de las relaciones.

**Kaory1**, en mi perfil está explicado lo que pasó. De todas formas, se nota bastante el cambio en la forma de escribir. Lo puedes ver si lees la introducción del otro fic que tengo colgado «Juegos del destino».

**Okashira**, ya he visto que te has leído los capítulos del tirón. Te contesto la última porque son varios:

R1. Lo primero, agradecerte tu comentario de «vaya narración más buena» que parece hecho a la ligera pero me ha dejado con una sonrisa un buen rato. Me alegra mucho que te guste. En cuanto al Kenshin depresivo, yo nunca entenderé de dónde ha salido. La mayor parte de la gente que escribía en mis tiempos no había leído el manga, sólo visto el anime. Y en el anime, Kenshin no es para nada depresivo. La parte más «oscura» de su personalidad surge en la saga de Enishi, pero si no has leído el manga, no lo puedes saber. A mí me llamó mucho la atención, también.

R3. Con lo del vecino, lo que quería dejar ver era precisamente que la gente de su alrededor era muy consciente de lo que ocurría. Por ejemplo, yo vivo en un edificio de pisos (soy de ciudad). Por mucho que no sepa qué demonios hacen mis vecinos, si cada dos por tres están de peleas, gritos sobre «vas a morir», golpes impresionantes, y un agujero en la pared del salón que comunica nuestras casas, muy difícil está la cosa para que no sepa qué demonios pasa allí. No es que sea muy observador; es que las batallas campales ocurren al otro lado del muro de su casa. Me pareció interesante poner la perspectiva de los eternos olvidados. En todas las series de este tipo (hablo de series con combates), los vecinos nunca aparecen…

R4. Sobre la proposición… lo sé, pero es que no soy capaz de imaginarme a Kenshin romántico. Para mí es echarle mucha imaginación, jajaja. En mi cabeza siempre he pensado que sería algo así: que lo preguntase como quien no quiere la cosa.

En cuanto a la posdata, si hay algo que más me fastidie que poner títulos, es hacer sinopsis, jajaja. Han pasado años ya, pero creo recordar que no he hecho ni una sola sinopsis para ninguno de mis fics. Me limito a poner las características, pareja, ambientación y poco más. No es algo que me preocupe, la verdad. Pero haré el esfuerzo, ya que lo mencionas ;) .

—

Notas de la autora:

Aviso, antes de empezar, que este capítulo contiene un lemon. Y por tanto, es ahora cuando debería agregar que si eres menor de edad no puedes leer este capítulo y blablablá que la experiencia me dice que nadie hace caso (MAEC suspira). Pero lo digo, de todas formas.

—

**Capítulo 5: Confidencias**

Sabía que tenía que estar mostrando cara de tonta, pero Kaoru no era capaz de quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Le avisó a Kenshin que iba al nuevo Akabeko para contarle la noticia a Yahiko, Tae y Tsubame. Desgraciadamente, al tener un círculo íntimo tan reducido, no podrían hacer una ceremonia normal.

Al no tener ninguno de los dos padres, no podían realizar el _«Yuino no Gui(1)»_, y en el _«Kekkon no Shiki(2)»_ sólo podría estar presente Yahiko al no tener más familiares y no estar Sanosuke, y su mejor amiga Tae. Mientras iba hacia el restaurante reflexionó sobre este asunto. Podía preguntarle a Kenshin si le importaba que incluyera a alguien en la ceremonia, aunque tampoco pensaba que pusiera mucha objeción. No lo habían hablado mucho, pero le había dado la sensación de que Kenshin no estaba muy apegado a esa tradición, por lo que sería bastante flexible con los rituales de la ceremonia.

Kaoru quería que el maestro Hiko viniera. No era su padre, pero le había criado y era su maestro. En su opinión, debería estar en la ceremonia. De modo que fue a la oficina de telégrafos y le mandó uno. Habían acordado casarse la semana siguiente, por lo que era imprescindible que el mensaje llegara cuanto antes para que pudiera venir.

También mandó otro al Aoiya. Cuantos más vinieran, más gente habría en el _«Hirou no Gui(3)»_, aunque en la celebración sí sabía que habría mucha gente. Entre el vecindario y las personas que conocían de Tokio, se iban a juntar muchas personas en su casa.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una punzada de remordimientos le cruzó el pecho. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta pero al final, éstos pudieron más que el descontento que le creaba tener que gastarse un dinero en aquel telegrama. Pero finalmente, escribió a Megumi en Aizu. Si bien no podían considerarse amigas, Kenshin y Megumi sí lo eran. Y debía reconocer que su animosidad con ella se debía más a considerarla una rival por el amor de Kenshin, que por su personalidad. Pero era realmente amiga de ellos y sabía que al _«Hirou no Gui»_ asistiría gente que tenían menos trato con ellos que el que habían tenido con Megumi.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a la ventanilla. Le hubiera encantado tener un sitio al que escribir a Sanosuke para que viniera. Pero aunque lo tuviera, no podía regresar aún a Japón. Le entristecía que no pudiera estar allí aquel día. Aunque le conocía casi del mismo tiempo que Kenshin, en ese poco tiempo se había convertido en algo así como un hermano mayor, y para Kenshin, en su mejor amigo. Debería estar en el _«Kekkon no Shiki»_ con Yahiko, Tae y Seijuro.

Cuando terminó con los mensajes se dirigió al Akabeko. El local lo habían decorado de forma similar al anterior. Era algo más amplio que el viejo, pero seguía conservando el mismo estilo. Yahiko fue el primero en verla y el primero en enterarse. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero no esperaba la respuesta que le dio.

_—¡Ya era hora! _—había exclamado—._ Pensaba que acabaríais haciéndoos viejos_.

Kaoru se había quedado un rato sin saber qué añadir, y después le había dado un ataque de risa. Eso llamó la atención de Tae que vino a preguntar qué pasaba y Yahiko se lo soltó de sopetón. Por supuesto, la respuesta de Tae fue mucho más entusiasta que la de Yahiko, y al poco, Tsubame se le unió a las felicitaciones.

Esperaba que a Kenshin no le importara que invitara a Tsubame para ser testigo de la ceremonia también. De paso, Yahiko tendría a una amiga que le acompañara de su edad.

Kaoru se quedó un rato más allí antes de dirigirse al dojo Maekawa para impartir su clase. Finalizó cuando empezaba a anochecer y volvió a casa. Kenshin tenía la cena preparada nada más llegar. Era sorprendentemente eficiente con las tareas hogareñas. Ya no era sólo que le sorprendiera que un hombre supiese tan bien cómo cuidar de una casa, sino porque durante muchos años, ni siquiera había tenido una.

Era bueno en todo lo que hacía. Kaoru pensó que había gente que nacía con estrella; personas capaces de desenvolverse perfectamente ante cualquier aspecto de la vida, y Kenshin parecía una de ellas. Era un superviviente.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kaoru sonrió y se sentó junto a la bandeja de comida.

—En nada especial.

Cogió una bola de arroz y la mordió. También había aprendido a cocinar muy bien. No lo hacía así cuando llegó a Tokio. Kaoru tenía que reconocer que Kenshin cocinaba mejor que ella desde el primer día, pero no lo hacía igual que en esos momentos. Kenshin no podía cocinar demasiadas cosas en sus recorridos por Japón. No tenía dinero, así que Kaoru siempre se lo había imaginado comiendo alimentos que recolectaba o cazaba. Sin más aderezos.

Pero desde que estaba allí, tenía la posibilidad de cocinar comidas más elaboradas. Kaoru cocinaba desde que su madre había muerto cuando era una niña y aún así, no era capaz de hacer una comida como las que preparaba Kenshin.

Se quedó mirando la bola de arroz. Si bien la vida de Kenshin era terrible, Kaoru admiraba esa capacidad innata que tenía para amoldarse a las circunstancias.

—Kaoru, ¿estás preocupada por algo?

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Te veo muy pensativa —le contestó.

Quizás el problema fuera que no terminaba de creérselo. Había deseado por tanto tiempo aquello, que no era capaz de asimilar que iba a ocurrir; que aquel hombre maravilloso iba a ser suyo.

Poco después de conocerle ya había albergado temor porque se marchara y la dejara sola. Pero lo único que había pasado desde entonces, era que aquel sentimiento se afianzara y cada vez fuera más intenso; porque se había enamorado de él.

Pero si las cosas seguían su curso, en una semana, su mayor anhelo se haría realidad.

—Creo que aún me cuesta hacerme a la idea —dijo al fin—. Parecía que nunca iba a conseguir que te quedaras conmigo.

Kenshin frunció levemente el ceño.

—Lo siento —susurró contrito—. No era mi intención que pensaras eso.

—Lo sé, pero al no saber si me querías, tenía miedo de que un día te fueras de aquí sin avisarme.

—Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo —le confirmó con tono amable.

—Y eso se me hace raro —comentó—. Que alguien como tú quiera a alguien como yo.

—¿Alguien como yo? —preguntó con cuidado, y Kaoru supo que sus palabras habían incomodado a Kenshin.

—Sí, quiero decir… —No sabía bien cómo expresar lo que sentía, pero si iba a ser su marido, deberían poder compartir cualquier cosa. Se encogió de hombros como si aquella conversación no le afectara—. Podías haber elegido a alguien como Megumi: una mujer muy bella y doctora, además.

Kenshin se quedó con la boca abierta. Al oír sus palabras no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Había creído que por fin le estaba echando en cara su pasado de asesino. Pero lejos de eso, parecía que Kaoru pensaba que Kenshin podía «aspirar» a algo más, como si ella no fuera suficiente.

Estaba tan sorprendido porque Kaoru pensara así, que no supo ni qué decir. Ella se acercó a él gateando, se recostó a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre las piernas dobladas de Kenshin. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Kenshin le apartó los mechones de la cara y se los puso tras su oreja para poder verla mejor. Tenía una expresión dulcificada que enternecía lo más profundo de su corazón.

No debería sentir remordimientos porque un asesino como él se quedara con una mujer como Kaoru. A fin de cuentas, no era tan perfecta como creía pues Kenshin acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

—Mal empezamos si crees que la afortunada eres tú —le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Kaoru curvó una sonrisa ligera y negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a sus palabras. Kenshin le acarició el pelo mientras recordaba que una vez había oído que se referían al amor como una enfermedad. Para Kaoru lo era si le hacía considerar su relación de esa forma.

No creía que esto fuera algo de lo que pudiera convencerla con palabras, así que ni siquiera gastó energías en ello. Cambió de postura y sentó a Kaoru en el hueco que dejó entre sus piernas. Doblo su pierna izquierda para que Kaoru reposara su espalda allí, y pasó las dos piernas de ella por encima de la que tenía estirada.

—Voy a besarte.

Ni siquiera se lo preguntó, sólo le advertía de lo que iba a hacer para que no se sobresaltara. Kenshin sujetó su rostro levemente y posó sus labios en los de ella. Kaoru ni siquiera se movió, aunque sí notó que se le aceleró la respiración. Deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad, sin obtener respuesta por su parte.

Si aún tuviera alguna duda, aquello se la habría borrado. Era su primer beso y no sabía qué hacer. Atrapó su labio inferior para abrirle los labios y poder introducir su lengua; poder saborearla por fin y su sabor fuera una realidad y no sólo parte de sus sueños. Pero en cuanto lo intentó, Kaoru se echó hacia atrás sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmada.

—Besarte —respondió sin más.

—¿Y eso es normal?

—Sí —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Eso lo aprendiste con tu esposa?

Kenshin no supo qué contestarle. No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero se estaba percatando que desde que Kaoru había llegado, se estaba quedando sin saber qué decirle más veces de las normales. De hecho, llevaba todo el día así, pues entre el suceso del mercado y la conversación de Hotaru, llevaba medio día atónito.

Se le desvaneció la sonrisa que tenía poco a poco.

—No —respondió con cuidado—. Pero es cierto que ella sí sabía besar. Tampoco me sorprendió y menos una vez que me enteré que Tomoe había estado prometida —comentó sin darle importancia.

—Entonces, ¿habías hecho esto antes de casarte? —inquirió desconcertada.

Fue en este momento que Kenshin se quedó definitivamente sin palabras.

_«¿Acaso Kaoru le tenía por un monje? ¿En verdad se pensaba que sólo había estado con Tomoe?»_, se dijo perplejo ante esa posibilidad.

Kenshin ya había pensado en ocasiones anteriores que Kaoru era una ingenua. Pero acababa de romper el molde. Estuvo tentado de no sacarla de su error y que pensara que era un hombre «inocente». Pero al final, consideró que no era apropiado empezar un matrimonio con mentiras.

—Kaoru, no era virgen cuando me casé —le dijo con suavidad—. Cuando me uní a los _Ishinshishi_ y me enviaron a Kioto, me indicaron lugares donde mis compañeros y yo podíamos ir para «entretenernos» —remarcó con toda intención—. A cada nuevo integrante que llegaba, se le ponía en conocimiento de esto. Eran casas donde había mujeres que se encargaban de… —se pensó las palabras—,… nuestras necesidades —terminó diciendo incómodo—. Perdí la virginidad al poco de llegar allí; cuando tenía catorce años.

—Oh, vaya… —susurró Kaoru. Se quedó callada por unos momentos antes de volver a preguntar—. ¿Y después de ella…?

No siguió con la pregunta, pero Kenshin la entendió perfectamente. La observó con fijeza esperando que levantara la mirada, pero Kaoru tenía la cabeza agachada, con sus ojos puestos en el suelo y el rostro muy ruborizado.

—Sí. —Era absurdo mentirle a estas alturas de la conversación.

_«Era un hombre saludable de veintinueve años. ¿A quién iba a engañar?»_, pensó Kenshin.

Kaoru se tensó visiblemente en sus brazos.

—Pero no he estado con nadie desde que te conocí.

Al menos podía tranquilizarla con eso ya que veía que aquella conversación la estaba inquietando. Kaoru se removió intentando salir de entre sus piernas, pero Kenshin la atrapó y la volvió a colocar en la misma posición en la que la había dejado la primera vez. En consecuencia, a Kaoru le entró una risa nerviosa.

—¿Kaoru? —se preocupó.

Le temblaban las manos cuando se las llevó a la cara para ocultarla entre ellas.

—Y yo no sé nada. —Su voz, camuflada en la risa histérica, sonaba más aguda de lo normal—. Ni siquiera sé cómo es un beso.

—No pasa nada —dijo rápidamente para calmarla—. Yo te enseñaré lo que quieras saber.

Como no parecía salir del estado en que se encontraba, Kenshin le cogió de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Kaoru deslizó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó. Kenshin le pasó la mano por la espalda en un suave masaje para reconfortarla.

—Lo siento —dijo ella apenada.

—No tienes que disculparte, Kaoru. —Definitivamente, estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Pero si atendía al hecho de que Kaoru no parecía creerse que él la amara en detrimento de una «mujer mejor», esto le debía reportar más inseguridad. Estaba loca de verdad—. A todos nos tienen que enseñar, ¿sabes? —intentó sonar divertido para quitarle tensión a Kaoru, pero ella no terminaba de relajarse—. Sólo te pido una cosa.

—Lo que quieras —añadió solicita al instante.

Kenshin suspiró con paciencia. No quería tener una relación con Kaoru en la que pensara constantemente que le debía algo. Tenía que buscar la manera de poner remedio a su actitud; aunque con suerte, después de que se casaran, se relajara por fin. Era muy joven y se había quedado sola cuando aún era una niña, así que veía necesario complacerle en sus deseos para retenerle. Pero una vez se casaran, ya no volvería a estar sola. Esperaba que aquello lo solucionara, porque para los baremos de Kenshin, una mujer como Kaoru no debería tener esas inseguridades. No era natural.

—No quiero que vuelvas a cuestionarme si lo que te hago es normal, porque lo es.

—Vale —dijo Kaoru titubeante.

—Lo único que quiero oír salir de ti es si te gusta o no lo que te haga. —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Y por cierto, quiero comprobar que lo has entendido.

La separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos y después fijó la vista en esos labios que quería probar. Posó su mano en la mejilla de Kaoru y con el pulgar, acarició su labio inferior consiguiendo abrir ligeramente su boca. Sin más dilación, la besó, y apenas le dio un par de roces de aviso antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Kaoru se tensó pero era algo que Kenshin ya se esperaba. Deslizó su mano hasta su nuca para evitar que se echara atrás y poder seguir besándola a conciencia.

Seguía conservando parte del sabor del pastelillo de arroz que había probado, pero al fin podía saborearla a ella. Un sabor suave y dulce al que se acostumbraría fácilmente.

Kaoru también le sujetó de la cabeza y empezó a reaccionar a su beso. Imitaba tímidamente lo que hacía él y Kenshin la arrimó más a su pecho para besarla con mayor intensidad. Kaoru soltó un suave gemido que estimuló más a Kenshin haciendo que se excitara.

Se separó de Kaoru y juntó su frente a la de ella mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Maldita sea —masculló.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Que no voy a poder darte tregua —contestó él. No iba a tomarla hasta el día de su boda, pero quería algo más que simples besos.

—¿Qué? —susurró sin entender.

La besó con pasión como respuesta. Esta vez, Kaoru estaba más receptiva y colaboradora. Le devolvió el beso como buenamente pudo ante las ansias de Kenshin. Fue bajando la pierna doblada hasta conseguir que Kaoru estuviera recostada encima de sus piernas.

Desvió sus besos hacia su cuello y poco a poco, fue resbalando una mano por su cuerpo. Kaoru dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kenshin seguía besándola y acariciándola. Le aflojó el cinturón y se lo quitó para poder abrir la _yukata_ que llevaba a los entrenamientos, revelando así las vendas que se adherían a su cuerpo. Posó con cuidado una mano en la cintura de ella, acompañado de una suave caricia.

Kaoru era una mujer preciosa y femenina, con bonitas curvas y bien proporcionada. Nunca entendería esas inseguridades que tenía. Kaoru era perfectamente capaz de atrapar la atención de cualquier hombre que quisiera. De hecho, hacía un tiempo que ya no la acompañaba a los entrenamientos en el dojo Maekawa por ese motivo. La primera vez que fue allí invitado, vio que el dojo estaba lleno de discípulos, pero como bien le dijo el maestro Maekawa, sólo ocurría durante las clases que daba Kaoru. En aquel entonces, le había parecido una anécdota entretenida, pero ya no lo era. Cada vez que iba, le hacía menos gracia cómo la miraban aquellos chicos; pero se había dado cuenta de que, a su instinto asesino, le gustaba todavía menos. No era prudente acercarse al objeto de deseo de _Battosai_, y como no podía evitar que Kaoru diera sus clases allí, había optado por alejarse él antes de que su instinto saliera con desastrosas consecuencias.

Se irguió para poder observarla. Mientras acariciaba su vientre vendado no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una ofrenda, estirada sobre sus piernas como si estuviera en un altar. Le colgaba la cabeza hacia atrás y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Subió la mano hacia arriba, hacia sus pechos y bordeó con un dedo el límite de las vendas. Estaban firmemente aferradas a su cuerpo y no pudo aflojarlas. No consiguió ver el final de la venda, por lo que dedujo que estaría en la zona que tapaba la _hakama_. Sólo de pensar que iba a verle los pechos estuvo a punto de descontrolarle. Se removió en su sitio para evitar que Kaoru sintiera su erección.

Separó más la bandeja de la comida y cogió su espada. La desenvainó y eso hizo que Kaoru abriera los ojos y le mirara. Kenshin cogió dos de las tiras superiores del vendaje que cruzaban el torso de Kaoru, introdujo la espada y las cortó. Notó que el vendaje se aflojaba al momento y ella gimió con vergüenza. La vio ponerse roja al instante, volver a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y taparse la cara con las manos.

Kenshin dejó la espada en el suelo y metió las manos por el borde del vendaje para aflojarlo. No le costó bajárselo lo suficiente como para liberar sus pechos.

Si antes ya le costaba controlar su erección, esta vez estaba en un serio problema. Los dos montículos quedaron libres para ser acariciados por el aire nocturno que entraba por la puerta abierta. Los pezones rosados estaban erguidos por la excitación cuando salieron de su prisión.

Le tocó uno de sus pechos con cuidado, como si fuera el cristal más fino y Kaoru volvió a gemir azorada. Kenshin sonrió con cierto regocijo. Kaoru era inocente en todos los sentidos, pero le había prometido que no le cuestionaría nada a no ser que no le gustara. Y que un hombre la tocara sexualmente, la estaba mortificando en extremo.

—Kaoru, mírame —le ordenó.

—No —la escuchó decir, amortiguada su voz por las manos. Negó vehemente aún escondiéndose tras de ellas.

Kenshin se rio pero no dejó de atormentarla. Besó el pezón que había estado torturando con la mano y pasó el pulgar por encima del que estaba abandonado.

Kaoru volvió a gemir avergonzada. Dejó sus pechos y se propuso quitarle las manos de la cara, pero ella hacía fuerza para evitarlo.

—Kaoru… —Ella negó otra vez con la cabeza—. Kaoru —dijo con más determinación. Esta vez, ella dejó que le quitara las manos pero tenía los ojos cerrados con firmeza—. ¿Puedes intentar no sentirte avergonzada y disfrutarlo?

Negó con la cabeza y Kenshin suspiró. Con las únicas mujeres vírgenes que había estado eran Tomoe y Kaoru. Las demás, tenían más recorrido que él. Y le sorprendía que siendo Tomoe más fría que Kaoru, le molestaran menos aquellas cuestiones. Kaoru era mucho más temperamental; más pasional. La esperaba más predispuesta a disfrutar del sexo.

Aun así, sabía en su fuero interno que Kaoru sería mucho más activa que Tomoe. Sólo era que la primera impresión la estaba impactando más de lo normal… o al menos, lo que él consideraba normal. Y esto le convenció aún más de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Si no hubiera empezado a enseñarle ciertos aspectos del sexo antes de la noche de bodas, le habría dado un ataque al encontrarse con el acto completo de una sola vez.

La incorporó un poco y, acariciándole levemente el rostro, volvió a besarla. Le pareció gracioso cómo cambiaban las tornas: cómo lo que antes le había parecido atrevido a Kaoru, después de empezar a desnudarla, le parecía más seguro. Lo supo porque se relajó inmediatamente con el beso. En cuanto la tuvo otra vez suave y manejable entre sus brazos, volvió a la carga con sus caricias. No abandonó sus labios, evitando así que se distanciara de lo que le hacía a su cuerpo y pronto gimió, pero esta vez, supo que era de placer.

La respiración de Kaoru se desbocó y tensó sus muslos juntándolos. Kenshin no necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que le pasaba: estaba excitada y se estaba humedeciendo. Teniendo en cuenta lo ignorante que era sobre el sexo, posiblemente fuera la primera vez que le ocurría, o en todo caso, que fuera consciente del cambio que estaba experimentando.

Kenshin inició un recorrido hacia abajo. Quería tocarla, introducir sus dedos en ella y conseguir que llegara al orgasmo. Que empezara a tener una idea de lo que le iba a esperar el resto de sus vidas. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar en su cuerpo… llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo… que sabía que durante una temporada no podría quitar sus manos de ella.

Metió su errante mano por debajo del borde de la _hakama_ y siguió su recorrido. Kaoru tenía los muslos cerrados con fuerza.

—Separa las piernas —suspiró entrecortadamente contra sus labios.

—Kenshin… —suplicó—. No puedes tocarme ahí. —Kenshin levantó una ceja cuestionándola—. Tengo que limpiarme primero —comentó avergonzada.

—Porque estás húmeda. —Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Kaoru se puso más roja todavía y gimió otra vez azorada—. Tiene que ser así… abre las piernas.

Sintió su reticencia pero las abrió un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera tocarla con los dedos. En cuanto tocó el nudo de nervios, Kaoru dio un respingo. Volvió a recostarla entre sus piernas y miró atentamente todos sus gestos, sus expresiones… A diferencia de cuando le torturó los pechos, de esto no podía distanciarse. Kaoru gemía de placer con cada caricia de sus dedos.

Le puso la otra mano sobre el vientre vendado. Bordeaba su entrada con la tentativa de traspasarla, indicándole lo que vendría a continuación, y no quería que se moviera cuando introdujera su dedo. Su vientre daba ligeros espasmos acompasados a su respiración.

Metió un dedo dentro de ella y Kaoru se sobresaltó. Con la mano en su vientre la contuvo para que no se moviera mientras sacaba el dedo y lo volvía a introducir. Kaoru, aún tensa, gimió de placer. Tenía la cabeza colgada con los ojos cerrados, en la misma postura de ofrenda que había tenido al principio. Era una imagen tan excitante que Kenshin se tuvo que controlar con todas sus fuerzas para evitar intercambiar los dedos por su miembro y tomarla de una vez. Le estaba temblando a él también la mano con la que sujetaba su vientre.

Según fijaba un ritmo pausado pero continuo a sus dedos, Kaoru fue perdiendo la inhibición que la ataba. Sus piernas se fueron relajando inconscientemente abriéndose y permitiéndole mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Kenshin metió un segundo dedo para aumentar la fricción. Kaoru volvió a gemir, perdida ya en su propia lujuria.

Kenshin no perdió detalle del cuerpo de ella: desde su rostro a sus piernas, pasando por su torso. Cada movimiento, cada ligero espasmo… todo lo que le indicaba que Kaoru estaba disfrutando de aquel momento.

Los gemidos de placer de Kaoru empezaron a mostrar un tinte inquieto. Kenshin notó que las paredes que acariciaban sus dedos comenzaron a acumular tensión y la mano en su vientre sintió que éste empezaba a endurecerse. Se estaba arremolinando en ella su primer orgasmo.

—Tranquila, Kaoru… —susurró en tono calmo, pero ella se quejó y sujetó por la muñeca la mano que la anclaba al sitio en el que se encontraba—. Está bien, sólo siéntelo.

Kaoru aferró más fuerte la muñeca de Kenshin y gimió más alto. En respuesta, él aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y con el pulgar, estimuló el capuchón sensitivo que coronaba su entrada para conseguir que culminara.

—Kenshin… —suspiró.

—Siente mis dedos… siente lo que te hacen —le dijo con sensualidad—. Deja que llegue, Kaoru.

Pudo notar el momento en que llegó y no sólo por el grito que salió de su garganta. Sus dedos quedaron aprisionados por los espasmos que recorrieron su joven cuerpo. Sintió cada estremecimiento que recorrió su vientre y no perdió detalle de cada gesto de su rostro al llegar al clímax.

Era la visión más excitante que había visto en su vida y estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo.

Los estremecimientos de Kaoru fueron amainando mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración.

—Kenshin… —susurró de nuevo entre jadeos, pero no añadió nada más.

A Kenshin le estaba costando recobrarse, especialmente porque él tenía una erección que no había encontrado satisfacción. Pero se iba a encargar él mismo de ella en breve.

—Kaoru, ¿puedes moverte? —preguntó cuando la vio más relajada y su respiración se normalizó.

La tentadora se relamió los labios y después asintió. Abrió los ojos por fin y se incorporó lo que pudo entre las piernas de él, quedando otra vez sentada para acto seguido esconder su cara contra su pecho. Kenshin la acarició esperando que se le pasara pronto el pudor que sentía. Tenía que largarse de allí rápido o Kaoru no llegaría virgen al matrimonio.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó. Sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa pero quería empezar a hacerla reaccionar. En cambio, Kaoru gimió mortificada—. Lo tomaré como un sí —se rio.

La separó un poco de él y volvió a besar esos labios lentamente en un beso que ella devolvió. Esta vez, el que gimió fue él; estaba muy excitado y a diferencia de Kaoru, él no se había liberado.

La miró a los ojos mientras le colocaba la _yukata_ para taparla.

—Enseguida vuelvo… —Y realmente creía que sería en muy breve tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que se correría con sólo poner la mano encima de su miembro erecto—. Termina de cenar —le sugirió.

Pero Kaoru no se movió del sitio y él no pudo levantarse mientras ella le escrutaba con asombro y sin el rubor que tenía momentos antes.

—Kenshin, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó aturdida mientras le tocaba la mejilla. Le miró a los ojos sin pestañear—. Tienes ese brillo… como cuando está a punto de salir…

Y no dijo más aunque Kenshin sabía a quién se refería; quién era el que pugnaba por salir a la superficie. Para _Battosai_, el juego no había terminado; quería a Kaoru y la quería ya.

Kenshin gimió cuando su miembro dio un salto en expectación. Se echó un poco para atrás para poner algo de distancia con ella, pero perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo al suelo de espaldas, donde se llevó una mano a los ojos con frustración. Respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando contener su excitación. Tenía que levantar «ya» a Kaoru de encima de él o en vez de satisfacerse con su mano, perdería el juicio y lo haría con ella.

—Se me va a hacer la semana eterna —murmuró con un lamento.

— * —

(1) _Yuino no Gui_: Primera etapa del casamiento japonés. Es una reunión entre los padres de ambos para anunciar el compromiso.

(2) _Kekkon no Shiki_: Ceremonia matrimonial oficiada por el sacerdote. Se intercambian los votos y los novios beben sake. Sólo asisten familiares y amigos muy íntimos.

(3) _Hirou no Gui_: Celebración con familiares, amigos y conocidos de la pareja.


	6. Visitas imprevistas

**Capítulo 6: Visitas imprevistas**

—

Comentarios a los reviews:

**Plop:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia pero, ¿«es una de esas raras veces en las que una historia complementa lo que un mangaka quiere decir»? ¡Dios mío! Eso que dices es muy fuerte O_O. No considero que sea así, pero me alegra que tú lo sientas de esa forma, porque estarás disfrutando bastante del fic (MAEC con ojitos emocionados).

**Okashira:** en realidad pienso como tú: «¿pobre Kaoru? ¡Mujer con suerte, mejor dicho!» (MAEC suspira). Kenshin es para mí uno de los mejores personajes de los que he leído dentro y fuera del manga. ¡Me encanta! En cuanto a Aoshi y Misao aparecen pero no mucho. Ya les hice un fic en su momento ^_^º . En cuanto a Sanosuke, se marchó de Japón al final de manga, eso no me lo he inventado. Ahora bien, me has hecho dudar de adónde fue realmente, pero creo que se fue allí :s . De todas formas, dónde anda tampoco es importante para el fic ^_^º.

**Taishou:** aunque acabé sin tener problemas para leer a un Kenshin depresivo, a mí me cuesta mucho escribirle así. Pero tengo que reconocer que cierto día que estaba de muy mala leche, acabé quemada con esa temática y le hice uno con esa personalidad por rebote que me dio al no terminar de entender ese «no quiero estar contigo porque soy un despojo aunque tú me quieras» :s . Como bien dices, el Kenshin depresivo debe derivar del OVA (que yo he tenido el buen juicio de no ver). Pero me llama la atención que siendo el manga realmente lo que quería Watsuki (que para eso es de él), se haya establecido más la personalidad que le pusieron en el OVA y del que él no tomó parte puesto que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Desde la mitad del manga, Watsuki no para de decir en sus «_Free Talk»_ que tiene como meta el _«Happy end»_, así que el OVA aquel, no me queda más remedio que pensar que lo hizo un detractor de la serie ¬_¬.

**Serena:** no puedo ver el link. De todas formas, sé que a esa edad las mujeres ya se casaban. Eso no quiere decir que supieran lo que pasaba. En la Edad Media, lo hacían con 12 años y seguía siendo la madre la que el día anterior a la boda le contaba lo que pasaba en el lecho conyugal. Eso sí, nada de detalles: «abre las piernas y piensa en la patria» ( »_« MAEC da gracias al siglo XXI). El hecho de que te vayas a casar no te da la sabiduría de lo que pasa, alguien te lo tiene que contar. Y Kaoru no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera, realmente. El que existan revistas _hentai_ no indica, para nada, que Kaoru tuviera una. Ahora existen millones de revistas y películas porno y yo no tengo ninguna. Dudo mucho, pero mucho, mucho, que Kaoru tuviera la iniciativa de tener una revista _hentai_, y ni te cuento, el que vaya a la tienda en persona a coger una.

**Mirita:** no lo dudes, Kenshin quería a Kaoru. Tengo entendido que en el OVA pasa algo así como: «Kaoru quiere casarse y Kenshin acepta para tenerla contenta». Bueno, pues quédate tranquila que el creador de Kenshin no lo quiso así.

De tu mensaje en el capítulo 4, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, por eso siempre he pensado que Kenshin estaba más seguro que ella. Kaoru siempre estaba temerosa de que se fuera, y cada vez que una fémina se acercaba a Kenshin, se subía por las paredes. En cambio él, siempre estaba más seguro en cuanto a todo. Por eso, en el fic, he querido dar esa perspectiva: una en la que Kenshin está seguro de tener a Kaoru, mientras que ella sigue temiéndose que la deje.

En cuanto a que las personalidades están apegadas a los personajes… buff, menudo halago (MAEC otra vez emocionada). Describir personalidades siempre lo he llevado fatal, incluso en las historias de cosecha propia. Siempre me queda la sensación de que todos son iguales, aunque por lo que me dicen, es más cosa mía. Así que el decirme que me acerco a las personalidades que ha creado otra persona, es todo un lujo. ¡Gracias!

—

**Capítulo 6: Visitas imprevistas**

Al tercer día después de haber enviado los telegramas, Misao, Aoshi y Seijuro se presentaron en la puerta del dojo Kamiya.

—Así que Kenshin estaba en peligro, ¿eh? —le recriminó Seijuro al traspasar la puerta.

—Lo siento —dijo una Kaoru contrita—. No estaba segura de que viniera si le decía la verdad.

—Por alguna extraña razón, me temía que no era cierto tu telegrama —dijo ufano—. En cuanto me pasé por el Aoiya me contaron la verdadera noticia.

—Gracias por venir —agradeció Kaoru, intentado terminar con esa bochornosa conversación—. Usted crió a Kenshin. Pensé que era lo correcto avisarle para estar presente en el _«Kekkon no Shiki»_.

—¿Pensaste? —preguntó suspicaz—. ¿Kenshin lo sabe?

Kaoru se puso muy roja y agachó la cabeza.

—Puede que aún no se lo haya dicho —murmuró azorada.

Seijuro se rio.

—Manipuladora y con arrojo… me gusta —siguió riéndose—. Se lo tiene bien merecido mi discípulo perdido.

Misao aprovechó el momento para arrojarse contra Kaoru y abrazarla. La felicitó de forma muy efusiva y rápidamente contagió a Kaoru.

Y como si le hubieran invocado, Kenshin apareció por la puerta llevando la compra. Apenas reaccionó a la presencia de los tres invitados.

—Kenshin —le dijo Kaoru al momento—. Les envié un telegrama hace unos días para invitarles a la boda.

Kenshin simplemente asintió y les saludó.

—Voy a dejar esto —mencionó señalando los bultos que cargaba.

—Hay que reacomodarles en la casa. No sabía que vendríais tan pronto, pero me alegra mucho que paséis unos días con nosotros. —Kaoru se abrazó otra vez a Misao emocionada—. Vas a poder ayudarme con la organización, Misao. ¡Me faltan horas en el día! No me va a dar tiempo a organizarlo yo sola.

A Misao le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos de emoción.

—¡Me encantará ayudar! —Estaba entusiasmada ante la idea.

—Ven que te enseñe lo que he comprado.

Las dos se marcharon en dirección a la habitación de Kaoru. Kenshin imaginó que querría enseñarle el ajuar que había estado comprando. Tenían muy poco tiempo para organizar todo aunque hubiera agradecido que fuera el doble si a cambio se hubiera evitado la escena que había vivido con el sacerdote.

El sacerdote tenía cubiertos los oficios de la semana siguiente y no estaba por la labor de hacerles un hueco… hasta que analizó con reproche la insistencia de Kenshin y le preguntó si la rapidez atendía a un embarazo de Kaoru.

Se había quedado en blanco y el sacerdote tuvo que sacudirle para que espabilara. Después de aclararle que la premura atendía a razones de decoro al haberse quedado solos y no por la llegada inesperada de un hijo, accedió finalmente a hacerles un hueco para oficiar la ceremonia.

Pero desde entonces, no había podido pasar por alto las palabras de ese buen hombre. Tarde o temprano acabaría añadiéndose un punto débil más a la lista, como si con Kaoru no tuviera suficiente.

Porque tendrían hijos.

Ese pensamiento le desconcertó gran parte del día. Nunca se había imaginado teniendo hijos. De hecho, ni siquiera había considerado que se volvería a casar hasta que conoció a Kaoru y se enamoró de ella. Pero ahora se encontraba en ese punto: un asesino que se casaba con una buena mujer, y que si ninguno de los dos era estéril, traería descendencia a ese mundo.

Para Kenshin tenía cierta contradicción el hecho. La sangre de un asesino debería extinguirse, en su opinión. Había segado muchas vidas y parecía impropio que tuviera hijos. Pero por otro lado, se había propuesto proteger las vidas de aquellos que le necesitaran. Y ahora no sólo las protegería, también las crearía. Y él se encargaría de que esas vidas hicieran una buena labor allí donde estuvieran.

El mismo sentimiento extraño que tuvo aquel día se adueñó de su corazón de nuevo. No estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir, pero se encontraba en un término medio entre el regocijo y desasosiego.

—Kenshin, ¿no ibas a dejar las cosas? —preguntó su maestro sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Kenshin asintió y se dirigió dentro de la casa. Guardó las compras en su lugar y puso a calentar agua para preparar té a los invitados. Seguramente Sejiuro preferiría beber sake, pero no tenían en casa en ese momento, por lo que debía conformarse con té.

—No esperaba que volvieras a casarte —dijo Seijuro cuando regresó con las tazas y el té preparado—. Durante muchos años albergué la esperanza de que volvieras tras tus viajes para heredar mi título de maestro del «_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_», y transmitieras nuestra técnica al siguiente sucesor. Por eso no busqué otro alumno —concluyó. Se hizo un breve silencio tras aquella revelación del maestro—. Pero cuando por fin apareciste y vi que la chica te seguía, supe que ella buscaría la forma de retenerte.

—No pienso enseñar mi técnica a nadie más, y no es por Kaoru —dijo mientras servía el té en tres tazas—. El «_Hiten_» es la técnica por excelencia para matar y no voy a transmitírsela a nadie.

—En eso tienes razón —confirmó Hiko.

—Pero tú has demostrado que, con la persona adecuada, puede utilizarse sin derramar sangre —añadió de repente Aoshi, que seguía con atención la conversación.

—No todo el mundo es como mi estúpido discípulo —comentó con descuido Seijuro—. Pero ya que él no quiere continuar la tradición, tendré que buscar otro alumno.

Nadie dijo nada ante eso. Kenshin dio un sorbo de té. No pensaba discutir sobre ese tema con su maestro. Desde que terminó la guerra supo que no seguiría los pasos de Hiko y no iba a convencerle de lo contrario.

Dejó la taza en la mesita y vio que Seijuro le miraba con ojos escrutadores.

—Si no fuera por tu desobediencia, habrías sido un gran alumno. Eras muy hábil y aprendiste la técnica muy rápidamente. La guerra sólo potenció tus habilidades. —Kenshin vio que entrecerraba sus ojos—. Me enviarás a tu primer hijo.

—¿Eeeehhhhhh? —A Kenshin se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas en cuanto oyó la sugerencia de su maestro.

—Con que herede parte de tu habilidad con la espada, será un buen alumno. Si me lo mandas pronto, conseguiré corregirle el carácter para que sea más obediente que tú.

—No pienso… hacer eso… —Apenas logró que le saliera un hilo de voz entrecortado por el asombro que tenía.

—Tú propónselo al chaval —dijo con convicción.

—Pero si ni siquiera… tengo hijos aún... —Su voz no consiguió salir mucho mejor que la vez anterior. A Kenshin estaba a punto de darle un mal.

Aoshi miraba con curiosidad el intercambio de palabras, pero no dijo nada mientras veía cómo seguían discutiendo el hecho de que Kenshin debía enviar a su primogénito a aprender la técnica del «_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_». Dio un sorbo a su té.

—No te obligo a que lo traigas —se defendió Hiko después de la discusión que había seguido a la sugerencia—. Si viene coaccionado o no tiene habilidad con la espada, de poco me serviría. Pero su madre es una profesora de kendo y su padre, el legendario _Battosai_. Va a mamarlo desde la cuna. Estoy convencido de que estará interesado —se jactó él.

Kenshin negaba con la cabeza vehementemente.

—Lo decidiría tu hijo —intervino Aoshi al fin—. No veo qué puede haber de malo en eso.

—¿Por qué hablamos de alguien que ni siquiera ha nacido? —cuestionó exaltado. La conversación le estaba alterando mucho. Él no quería transmitir la técnica, ¿y Seijuro le proponía que la perpetuara su hijo? No estaba preparado para pensarlo, siquiera.

En ese momento, Kaoru y Misao volvieron entusiasmadas. Kenshin vio que aún seguían en ese estado. Como continuaran así, acabarían agotadas sólo de estar contentas.

—¿Tomando el té? —preguntó en tono amable Kaoru.

Kenshin afirmó con los ojos aún puestos en su maestro. Hiko seguía observándole con atención.

—Tú sólo propónselo; sé que aceptará. Le estaré esperando —dijo finalmente mientras cogía por primera vez su taza de té—. Pero recuerda que el tiempo pasa, date prisa en tenerlo.

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?

Kaoru se los quedó mirando un rato al ver que Kenshin había entrado en uno de sus habituales estados de shock.

—Kenshin, ¿estás bien? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

—De nada… de nada —agregó rápidamente con mucho nerviosismo.

Con expresiones extrañadas, las chicas retomaron su camino. No sabía adónde iban, y por suerte, Seijuro no regresó al tema que le había indispuesto.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que le siguiera dando vueltas tiempo después. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente en muy poco tiempo. Había pasado de ser un vagabundo, a tener un hogar con amigos, después una mujer a la que amar y proteger, y finalmente, una familia.

Tendría una esposa y tendría hijos; justo lo contrario a lo que vivía sólo dos años atrás. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas, que parecía que hubiera pasado una vida entera en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

— * —

Notas finales:

En un principio, iba a ser sólo un capítulo de transición antes de la boda entre Kaoru y Kenshin, pero la segunda parte (que personalmente, me parece muy interesante y que siempre he querido escribir sobre ello), me quedó algo larga y decidí separarlo para que no quedara un capítulo gigantesco.

Viendo cómo quedó en conjunto, se podría decir que esta primera parte es la «distendida», mientras que el siguiente capítulo, la parte «intensa».

Con este capítulo, quería dejar abierto un razonamiento ante el hecho de que Kenji pudiera aprender la técnica del «_Hiten_». Si nos basamos en la mentalidad de Kenshin, es extraño que habiendo decidido tajantemente no transmitir su técnica, de repente, su hijo la siga. Lo que aquí se expone es que Kenshin, lo único que hace, es trasladar la oferta de su maestro a su hijo, el cual decidirá si la quiere aceptar o no (que será lo primero :) ).

PD: hablar de Kenji ha hecho que retome la historia de él que dejé estancada en su momento. A diferencia de ésta que la empecé a postear sin estar concluida porque tenía clarísimo que la iba a terminar (recordad que la espina clavada me estaba doliendo ya mucho y quería quitármela ^_^º ), ésta no sé si lo haré antes de que se me pase el arranque «_Kenshiquil_» que me ha dado por la relectura del manga. Si la termino, también la subiré :) .


	7. Recuerdos del pasado

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos del pasado**

—

Comentarios a los reviews:

**Guest:** siento que el capítulo te pareciera corto (que lo era). Como dije, en un principio sólo iba a ser uno, pero el capítulo que ahora subo es bastante largo y lo partí para que no quedara enorme. Espero resarcirme con el nuevo subido ;) .

**Okashira:** ainsss, sí, pobre Kenshin. Quería incordiarle un poco, jiusjius. El pobre aún no tiene muy asimilado el tema de tener hijos, así que hablar de su futuro, no lo lleva nada bien.

**Serena:** no quería que te lo tomaras como una discusión. Me gusta mucho debatir de las cosas; los que me conocen, lo saben. Y por eso saben que para que yo llegue al punto de discusión falta mucho recorrido. Sólo te comentaba mi punto de vista y bueno, que es sólo un fic: una historia en mi imaginación para estos dos. Fíjate que también me he tomado otras licencias para mi historia. Por ejemplo: Kenshin sólo fue al dojo Maekawa una vez (cuando se le invitó al principio del manga), pero yo he puesto que fue más veces. Es decir, que hay cosas que las he cambiado para amoldarlas a la historia que había pensado yo. No te preocupes por esos detalles ;) .

**Taishou:** sé que están haciendo un remake de la serie sobre la saga de Kioto desde una perspectiva de Misao (¡ya les vale!, mira que si se ponían a hacer una serie, podrían haberla hecho de la saga de Enishi ¬_¬ ). Pero no la que comentas. ¿Dices que está haciendo otro manga de Kenshin?

**Mirita:** veo que aún estás en el capítulo 5. Lo primero, decirte que el personaje de Kenshin sí es bastante complejo. Sobre que sea ingenuo o experimentado, lo cierto es que Watsuki lo describe así. Kenshin sabe muchísimo, pero en algunos aspectos es demasiado «bienpensado» para su propio bien.

Pero veo que lo que te ha llamado la atención es la «experiencia carnal» de Kenshin. Obviamente, es todo cosecha mía. Watsuki jamás menciona lo que sabe o deja de saber Kenshin sobre el sexo. Pero he preferido ponerle como experimentado. Que conste que lo de la «casa de chicas» no aparece en ningún sitio y tampoco sé las costumbres que tenían en Japón sobre esas cuestiones. Lo he extrapolado con lo que sucedía en occidente en las guerras en cuanto a que era frecuente que en los batallones llevaran con ellos prostitutas para los guerreros. Aquí he hecho algo parecido pero más asentado. Están en Kioto sin moverse, ¿no? Pues les han puesto una casa de mujeres para ellos.

Y sí, sé que cuesta imaginarse a Kenshin estando con otras mujeres. Parece demasiado bueno como para imaginarlo en este terreno. Pero la razón me dice lo que le he puesto que piensa: _«es un hombre saludable de veintinueve años, ¿a quién vamos a engañar?»_. Así que he ido por ahí aunque pueda no gustar a chicas que le tienen por «inocente» como lo hace Kaoru.

—

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos del pasado**

Dos días antes de la boda, Megumi apareció por el dojo. Kaoru la vio bastante animada a pesar de no haber encontrado aún a su familia. Pero estaba en ello y eso la mantenía con esperanzas.

El hospital en el que trabajaba estaba incorporando técnicas nuevas de occidente que le suponían un nuevo reto a ella y se la veía encantada por esto. Como había ya mucha gente hospedándose en casa de Kaoru, Megumi decidió pasar los días en casa del doctor Gensai, donde había residido mientras trabajaba en la clínica de Tokio.

Kaoru había esperado un reencuentro tenso, de modo que la actitud desenfadada de Megumi la había desconcertado. No estaba segura de la intensidad de los sentimientos de ella por Kenshin, pero se debían haber atenuado bastante. No se comportaba como una mujer que asistiera a la boda del hombre que amaba con otra mujer.

_«Quizás haya otro hombre en su vida__»_, pensó Kaoru. Pero tenía que reconocer que, desde que volvieron de Kioto tras el enfrentamiento con Shishio, la actitud de Megumi había cambiado. A veces pensaba que lo hacía más para incordiarla, que porque realmente tuviera intenciones de quitarle a Kenshin.

Con bastante sorpresa, a través de ella se enteraron que Sanosuke se había puesto ya manos a la obra para solucionar su problema con las autoridades. Aún faltaban bastantes gestiones por hacer, pero creía firmemente que con el tiempo podría volver a Japón. Le había escrito hacía poco a Megumi, pero a la Escuela Kamiya no había llegado ninguna carta de su parte para informarles.

_—Se habrá extraviado —_había comentado Megumi sin darle mayor importancia.

El día anterior a la boda, Kaoru tuvo que recurrir a todo su control como kendoka para no transmitir a todos los que le rodeaban que estaba de los nervios. Nada estaba igual que como ella quería —aunque dos días antes sí lo estuviera—, y le faltaba por comprar un montón de cosas —que antes de irse a dormir el día anterior, tampoco faltaban.

Misao no paraba de decirle que todo estaba como se había planeado; que lo que veía —o creía no ver—, era debido a los nervios del día anterior.

Aun así, volvía de comprar más maquillaje blanco tras pensar que no tenía suficiente si debían rehacerlo dos veces, cuando se encontró a Kenshin mirando el agua del río, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol.

A Kenshin le gustaba mucho ese tipo de sitios. Cuando Jinne les amenazó —hacía ya tantos meses—, Kenshin le había explicado que los samuráis se movían por las riberas de los ríos y que de esa forma, se encontraban. Suponía que seguía yendo a aquellos sitios por costumbre.

Kenshin parecía ausente cuando Kaoru se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Él por fin reaccionó y la saludó.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó al ver que portaba una cajita.

—Maquillaje blanco —contestó.

Kenshin la miró con cierto desconcierto.

—Creía que ya tenías.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría faltarme y no quiero tener que correr mañana buscando más.

Kenshin la miró con una ligera sonrisa.

—No hace falta que te pintes de blanco.

—Sí —le dijo con cierto tono recriminatorio—, ya me he dado cuenta de que no eres muy dado a seguir como es debido el ritual. —Kaoru fijó su vista en la cajita que portaba—. Para mí es importante, a fin de cuentas, es la primera vez que me caso.

—Por si te lo estás planteando, mi ceremonia con Tomoe tampoco siguió los rituales normales. No es que no me interesen porque ya los haya hecho antes.

Kaoru se quedó pensativa tras esa revelación.

—¿Cómo fue tu boda con ella? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Kenshin soltó un suspiro y miró otra vez hacia el río.

—De lo más sencilla. Simplemente nos casamos —dijo sin transmitirle importancia a algo que debería ser transcendental—. Nos dirigimos a un templo y le pedimos al sacerdote que nos casara. Ni siquiera hubo testigos.

Kenshin cogió la caja que tenía en sus manos y la abrió para ver su interior.

—Esto es mucho polvo blanco —susurró y se giró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Tienes pensado pintarte entera, ¿verdad? —En respuesta, Kaoru se sonrojó—. Kaoru, prométeme que si lo haces, no es por mí. Si te molesta, sólo píntate las zonas visibles. No lo hagas de cuerpo entero.

—¿No te gusta?

—No es que no me guste. Te lo he dicho, no estoy apegado a los rituales. La forma en que nos casemos me importa poco —dijo despreocupado dejando la caja en el suelo, al lado de su espada—. Pero si te maquillas entera, tendré que prepararte un baño cuando todos se vayan para que te lo quites y sé que no me va a apetecer mucho. —Volvió a mirar al río y murmuró—. Tendré en mente otras cosas…

Por suerte, Kenshin no la observaba porque habría visto que se había puesto muy roja. Tenía una idea de a lo que se refería gracias a su demostración del día en que se comprometieron. No habían vuelto a hacer algo parecido. Kenshin sí la había besado más veces como aquella vez, pero no había puesto sus manos encima de ella. De hecho, Kaoru había llegado a pensar que no lo había repetido por temor a perder el control.

Kenshin se encerró en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Kaoru le cogió de la mano y él volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

—Te veo preocupado, Kenshin.

Kaoru pensó que no le contestaría, pero finalmente dijo:

—Hoy me he encontrado con Saito —soltó sin más.

Puesto que Kenshin no tenía ningún rasguño, supo que no se habían peleado. Al menos, todavía.

—No sabía que estuviera en la ciudad. ¿Qué quería?

—Se enteró en el Aoiya de que Misao y Aoshi habían venido para nuestra boda.

—¿Va a venir a nuestra boda? —preguntó asombrada.

Ya iba a estar presente Aoshi, ¿qué más daba otro enemigo-amigo en la celebración?

—No lo creo —comentó ausente—. Según me dijo, ha venido a comprobar si en verdad iba a pintarme una diana en la espalda al casarme —expuso él con desazón—. Utilizó esa expresión.

De modo que Saito había hurgado en la llaga. Este tema lo habían tratado la semana anterior. Kenshin había querido marcharse de casa por ese motivo.

—Y por eso estás preocupado. —Acercó la mano que le había cogido hacia ella y la puso en su regazo, dándole tiernas caricias—. No lo entiendo, ¿no está él también casado?

—Sí.

—¿Y tiene el valor de decirte eso? —recriminó Kaoru—. ¿No estarías simplemente en la misma situación que Saito?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

—Por suerte para él —comenzó—, a Saito no le buscan por el simple placer de pelear contra una legenda. Tokio está a salvo a diferencia de ti. —Llevó la mano que le había cogido Kaoru hasta sus labios y le dio un suave beso—. Lo siento mucho, Kaoru. No quiero…

—Kenshin, para —le frenó ella—. Si vas a decir algo que tenga que ver con el hecho de exponerme ante algún loco y que no deberías estar conmigo, no quiero ni que empieces.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y llevó su mano a la mejilla para sentir su suave piel. Aquella tendera del demonio al menos tenía razón en algo: las manos de Kaoru eran muy suaves para ser una kendoka.

—Dime, Kenshin, ¿cómo era? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿El qué?

—Ser un asesino —soltó a bocajarro.

—Ya os conté lo que pasó cuando Enishi…

—No —le interrumpió—. Nos contaste tu historia, pero no cómo la viviste.

Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente y se la quedó mirando. Dejó la mano de Kaoru y volvió a abstraerse mirando al río.

—No pienso contarte eso —dijo al fin.

Kaoru pensó que no era una conversación fácil y por eso nunca había querido indagar en ella. Pero iba a ser su marido. Quería conocerle mejor; saber cómo había sido la época que había marcado toda su vida.

—Quiero poder entenderte mejor.

—No voy a contarte cómo es la vida de asesino, Kaoru —replicó Kenshin.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió ella—. Es lo que hizo que seas como eres. Es el centro sobre el que gira toda tu vida. Todo lo que haces, todo lo que te ocurre, todo lo que sientes tiene que ver con aquello. ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo si tu vida se va a unir a la mía?

Kenshin no dijo nada. Kaoru aprovechó ese momento para recorrer con su dedo la cicatriz de la cara de Kenshin; aquélla que le hacía tan reconocible a sus enemigos. Él cerró los ojos y ella se metió bajo su brazo para estrecharle.

—Cuéntamelo, Kenshin.

Notó que su brazo se afianzaba a su alrededor para pegarla a su cuerpo. Tardó un par de minutos en los que Kaoru pensó que no diría nada, pero al final, habló:

—Al principio fue difícil —empezó diciendo, y que realmente fuera a contárselo, sorprendió a Kaoru—. La primera vez que maté a un hombre, tuve que volver a la casa de huéspedes inmediatamente. Me perturbó mucho, pero no por el hecho de haber matado en sí. Pensé que sería distinto; que a pesar de estar dispuesto a hacerlo, me costaría más. Pero fue como si tuviera anestesiados los sentidos.

Kenshin hizo una pequeña pausa. Kaoru no quiso presionarle para que siguiera contando. Pensaba que si por fin había decidido sacarlo todo, sería mejor dejarle a su ritmo.

—Sin embargo, nada puede compararse a eso; notar cómo tu espada corta a otra persona, saber que va a morir por algo que le has hecho. Y luego estaba el olor de la sangre… —añadió, volviendo a recordar aquel momento—. Por eso me sorprendió no sentir algo más. Un compañero me dijo que la primera vez incluso había gente que se indisponía, pero que te acababas acostumbrando. En cambio, yo… a excepción de la tensión que me creaba justo antes de hacerlo, no sentía mucho más.

Kenshin se quedó callado de nuevo. Estaba resultándole difícil poner aquello en palabras.

—Pero él tenía razón en una cosa —dijo al fin—. Después se convierte en un hábito y te acostumbras. Al cabo de un tiempo, ni siquiera sentía esa tensión inicial; ese sudor frío en las manos. Era muy rutinario. —Otra vez hizo una pausa, meditando sobre aquello—. Sé que es extraño hablar así sobre la muerte de otras personas, pero luché en la guerra durante cinco años. Había peleas u objetivos que matar con frecuencia. Llega un momento en que ya no lo piensas, simplemente lo haces.

»Eso hizo que casi me volviera loco —siguió tras otra breve parada—. Me había metido en una guerra para luchar por una era de paz, pero a la hora de la verdad, había creado en mi interior un asesino con ansias de sangre. Si no hubiera aparecido Tomoe cuando lo hizo… —Kenshin negó con la cabeza—. Me habría perdido; _Battosai_ habría ganado. Ella volvió a centrarme en lo que importaba.

Al estar abrazada a su cuerpo, con su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, Kaoru podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Eran tranquilos, a pesar de estar rememorando aquellos años que le perturbaban tanto.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me desconcertó al principio?

—No.

—Que me acostumbré antes a matar que a las condiciones de la noche.

Kaoru se separó un poco de él y levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, pero Kenshin no se atrevió a devolverle el gesto.

—No entiendo —le dijo confusa.

—Lo más complicado sucedía por la noche. La parte fácil era ser un asesino. Me informaban de un objetivo y le daba caza. Incluso a plena luz del día. Siempre era rápido; no les dejaba tiempo ni para responder. Pero por la noche era cuando salían las patrullas, y sobreponerme al temor que me ocasionaba la oscuridad, sí me costó algo más.

—Pero tú no tienes miedo a la oscuridad —dijo extrañada.

—No tenía miedo a la oscuridad, sino a las condiciones que te impone la oscuridad.

»Recuerdo cómo era salir en busca de las patrullas. Eran los días que sabías con certeza que tendrías un enfrentamiento con ellos sí o sí, y que alguien moriría esa noche. Si querías ser tú el que volviera a casa, otro sería el que no lo hiciese. Las calles eran muy solitarias por la noche y no se oían ruidos más allá de tus pasos, pero sabías en todo momento que podrías encontrarte una patrulla al girar en una calle. Eran muy silenciosos a pesar de ir en grupo.

»Es una de las cosas por las que me gusta que me acompañes cuando salgo por las noches.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—A veces, cuando se hace de noche y camino por las calles de la ciudad, no puedo evitar evocar aquellos días. La sensación de saber que tenías una pelea a muerte a la vuelta de la esquina sin previo aviso. Había noches que el silencio era tal, que podías incluso oír los latidos de tu corazón. Pero, o bien conseguías controlar el miedo, o no sobrevivías.

»Por eso me gusta ir contigo: evitas que mi mente vuelva a aquellos días.

Kaoru sonrió y volvió a recostarse contra él.

—Aun con todo, de entre mis compañeros, creo que yo era el que mejor lo llevaba.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Estaba más seguro que ellos de que regresaría a casa. Era demasiado eficiente incluso en las condiciones de oscuridad de las lunas nuevas. Pelear por la noche te reduce mucho la capacidad de reacción al no ver bien a tu oponente. Pero a la hora de la verdad, esa limitación la sufríamos todos por lo que estábamos en las mismas condiciones. Aun así, era imposible no tener en mente que un fallo en detectar el ataque de tu adversario por la escasa visibilidad, te podía suponer una herida mortal. Ése era el temor que tenía.

»Con el paso del tiempo, fui cogiendo más seguridad en mis capacidades al ver que mi técnica era muy superior a la de la mayoría y nadie conseguía ganarme. Incluso era raro el día que alguien me hería. Y más tarde, al final de mi época como asesino en la sombra, empecé a ser reconocido entre algunos samuráis fieles al antiguo régimen debido al traidor que tuvimos. Esto me hacía tener ventaja en las luchas. Los que sabían quién era peleaban con temor. Y después de morir Tomoe, Katsura me propuso salir de las sombras. Necesitaban alguien a quien seguir en primera línea; un gran asesino que levantara la moral a nuestros hombres, y puesto que mi identidad ya no era desconocida del todo, me propuso a mí. _Battosai_ se hizo público y tras eso, pocos eran los que no sabían quién era nada más verme. Mis rasgos distintivos me hacían demasiado reconocible. A muchos de mis oponentes podía verles el terror en los ojos sólo por saber que me tenían delante. Era una presión psicológica muy fuerte para ellos; pocos habían sobrevivido a un combate contra mí, por lo que sabían que sus posibilidades de seguir con vida eran muy escasas.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Kaoru no estaba segura de si habría terminado de hablar. En ese tiempo sólo se escuchó el ruido del agua. No había mucho tránsito de personas allí donde estaban.

—Los únicos que me hacían dudar eran los capitanes de las tres primeras divisiones del Shinsengumi —siguió.

—Saito era uno de ellos, ¿no?

—Sí, era el capitán de la tercera división. La batalla con ellos era encarnizada y siempre acabábamos en tablas. Ellos fueron los únicos que me proporcionaron momentos de inquietud cuando me los encontraba. Un paso en falso y no lo contaría. Recuerdo que en las pocas veces que fui herido en una lucha, en mi regreso a casa me preocupaba mucho encontrármelos. Era lo primero que siempre se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando regresaba: no tener la mala suerte de encontrármelos en ese momento. Nuestras peleas eran muy duras y debíamos poner toda nuestra concentración y estar en condiciones óptimas para librarlas.

»Aun con eso, como te decía, yo era el que mejor lo llevaba. A mí me preocupaban un número de hombres que no superaban los dedos de una mano. Pero para mis compañeros, no era igual. Muchas noches moría alguien de los patriotas de Kioto por lo que a veces pensaba que parecía cuestión de sacar el palillo más corto. Un día le tocaba a uno; otro día a otro. Y así, se iba renovando la gente. Veías cómo iban cayendo uno a uno y eran sustituidos por otros samuráis.

»Yo intentaba relacionarme lo justo con ellos. Muchos hacían pequeñas celebraciones avanzada la noche, como festejando que seguían vivos. Pero yo no quise involucrarme porque sabía que tarde o temprano irían muriendo y si me relacionaba con ellos, sus muertes me pesarían.

»Supongo que eso fue un factor que hizo que me fuera fácil convertirme en un vagabundo. Desde que murió Tomoe había estado solo, de modo que vagar por Japón no me suponía mayor diferencia.

Por fin, Kenshin se decidió a mirarla y vio que su expresión mudaba a una preocupada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella también le estaba mirando a él.

—No debería habértelo contado —dijo apesadumbrado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por la forma en que me miras ahora —contestó con tristeza.

—¿Y cómo te miro, Kenshin?

—Con el ceño fruncido; estás consternada. Sabía que pasaría —se recriminó a sí mismo—. No es lo mismo saber que alguien es un asesino, a saber lo que hizo. Saber la sangre fría con la que actuaba.

—No es eso lo que me inquieta, Kenshin —le contradijo—. Tienes que entender una cosa: era una guerra. No podría quererte si hubieras seguido con aquella vida; si hubieras seguido matando a gente en tu convencimiento de asesino. Pero no lo hiciste. Sólo eres una buena persona que ha vivido durante un periodo de guerra. Las guerras son así: mucha gente muere.

—Pero yo aumenté esa cifra considerablemente.

—Era una guerra —repitió Kaoru—. Tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de asumir eso, Kenshin —le reconvino.

—Eso no hará que toda esa gente vuelva, ni que sus familiares les recuperen. Ellos no podrán hacer lo que yo hago ahora. No pueden disfrutar de la compañía de la gente que quieren. No parece adecuado que en cambio yo sí pueda hacerlo.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí, que perdí a mi padre en una guerra? —le reprochó Kaoru—. Obviamente, no querría encontrarme con la persona que le mató. Pero era una guerra. Cada uno luchaba por defender sus ideales; donde si no caía uno, lo hacía el otro.

—Perdóname, Kaoru —dijo contrito—. No quería recordarte lo de tu padre.

Kaoru volvió a recostarse contra Kenshin y éste la abrazó con más fuerza. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

—¿Sabes, Kenshin? —dijo por fin Kaoru—. Ésta es una de las cosas que me hacen quererte tanto. Eres bueno de corazón. Sólo una persona así podría pensar como tú lo haces.

—No soy tan noble, Kaoru —quiso sacarla de su error él—. Ya ves que no soy capaz de predicar con mis actos mi línea de pensamiento. Me corrompiste fácilmente. En cuanto me dijiste que me querías, no necesité mucho más para dejar de lado mis remordimientos y querer estar contigo.

—A mí me parece bien —susurró con una sonrisa. Pero no pudo impedir volver a pensar en lo que Kenshin le había contado.

—Vuelves a estar preocupada —suspiró Kenshin.

—No puedo evitarlo, es duro encajar cómo fue tu vida. Pero no es por lo que hiciste —añadió con premura para que no pensara que le preocupaba su pasado como asesino—. Lo que en verdad me inquieta de lo que me has contado es saber cómo tuviste que vivir aquello. Saber que todos los días tenías que pelear por tu vida, viendo cómo otros no lo conseguían; siempre con la muerte a tu alrededor. Hay que ser muy fuerte para sobrevivir a eso y no hablo de tu técnica de espada.

Kenshin se quedó largo rato mirándola, asimilando sus palabras. Después de años de viaje, por sorprendente que fuera, había encontrado una mujer capaz de darle cierto consuelo a un asesino. Le acarició la mejilla y sin previo aviso, la besó tiernamente.

Y poco le importó que estuvieran en plena calle a la vista de cualquiera.

— * —

Notas finales:

Es la segunda parte del capítulo de transición antes de que por fin se casaran, pero me parecía interesante para mostrar ciertos sentimientos. La charla entre Kaoru y Kenshin me ha servido para exponer lo que me hace sentir una vida como la del personaje de Kenshin. Tengo la sensación de que mucha gente piensa en Kenshin como lo que él dice en un momento dado: «se sabe que es un asesino, pero no lo que es serlo».

Por mucho que se supiera que Kenshin era algo así como invencible, no quería decir que no fuera angustioso para él. Tener que pelear a muerte cada dos por tres, por muy bueno que seas, tiene que ser muy duro, en mi opinión. Y quería dejar patente un poco eso; ponernos un poco en su piel durante lo que fueron cinco años de su vida.

Espero que os haya gustado mi visión de su pasado.


	8. La boda

**Capítulo 8: La boda**

—

Comentarios a los reviews:

Me alegra que os haya gustado el capítulo de la vida pasada de Kenshin :) .

**Guest:** pues no lo sé… ¿tú tendrías celos de la esposa anterior de tu marido que lleva quince años muerta? No se me ha dado el caso, pero creo que a mí eso no me afectaría mucho, la verdad :s . Es que ni siquiera estamos hablando de una exnovia que todavía pulule por ahí (que es la situación similar más probable en la que hayamos estado). Es su esposa muerta. Todo el mundo tiene una vida previa a la de su pareja actual. No veo por qué Kaoru iba a tener celos de Tomoe :s .

—

Notas de la autora:

Es el capítulo de la boda, así que obviamente, hay otro lemon. Hago la misma recomendación que la otra vez: no leer si eres menor de edad. Avisado queda.

—

**Capítulo 8: La boda**

Kaoru aún no terminaba de creerlo: era la esposa de Kenshin Himura. El _«Kekkon no Shiki»_ se había desarrollado sin mayor contratiempo. Habían intercambiado los votos, bebido sake y el sacerdote había dado su bendición ante la mirada de los presentes.

Se encontraba en el _«Hirou no Gui»_, donde multitud de personas se habían reunido para festejar su nueva vida de casados.

Kenshin charlaba alegremente con los invitados y Kaoru, a pesar de recibir la atención y felicitación de muchos de ellos, no podía evitar buscarle con la vista cada poco tiempo. Kenshin se veía relajado. Teniendo en cuenta el paso que acababan de dar y lo que suponía para alguien como Kenshin, no había esperado que se sintiera tan bien. Sólo una semana atrás, Kenshin había querido retrasar este acontecimiento todo lo que hubiera podido. Sin embargo, ahora se le veía contento.

Y todo era gracias a haberse casado con ella, reflexionó. El gran amor de su vida la amaba; no podía ser más feliz.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con voz melosa Misao.

—En lo alegre que está Kenshin —le respondió sin más.

Misao miró hacia donde se encontraba él y suspiró con anhelo.

—Ya me gustaría a mí conseguir lo mismo con Aoshi. —Se llevó las manos a la cara, ruborizada—. Verle tan feliz por casarse conmigo.

Kaoru se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa al ver cómo Misao seguía farfullando palabras de amor sobre Aoshi y ella.

—Espero que se dé cuenta pronto de lo que está dejando escapar —le dijo en tono amable—. Creo que eres la única mujer en el mundo capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a ese hombre. Es demasiado serio para su propio bien.

—Yo le quiero igualmente —replicó ella.

—Lo sé. Por eso digo que debería darse cuenta pronto de lo que tiene.

Kaoru pasó la vista por los invitados para ver qué hacían. Megumi hablaba con los conocidos de Tokio. A pesar de llevar varios días allí, todavía no había podido ponerse al día con todos y parecía estar solucionando eso durante la celebración.

Aoshi, por su parte, había desaparecido. Kaoru era consciente de que estaba allí, pero parecía que se había escondido en algún sitio. Si lo pensaba un poco, no tenía pinta de que a Aoshi le gustaran este tipo de eventos y por eso se habría ido a otro lugar. Pero era una pena, pues no podía admirar a Misao ni ver cómo otros chicos sí lo hacían. Ese tipo de cosas solía abrirles mucho los ojos a los hombres.

Seijuro se veía claramente que sí disfrutaba de estas recepciones: tenía la atención de bastantes mujeres a su alrededor y se le veía muy animado.

Y Yahiko vigilaba de cerca a Tsubame. A Kaoru le enternecía ver a su alumno albergando sentimientos por una chica aunque no estaba segura de que Yahiko fuera plenamente consciente de lo que le ocurría. Era demasiado pequeño para esos asuntos.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que según avanzaba la tarde, en el jardín cada vez quedaba menos gente. Y por cada persona que se iba, su nerviosismo subía un grado.

Cuando ya sólo quedaban sus amigos más cercanos, se llevó una sorpresa: se marchaban también.

—¿Os vais? —les preguntó desconcertada cuando estaban cerca de la puerta.

—Sí, tu amiga Tae se ha ofrecido para dejarnos un sitio esta noche —le contestó Misao.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Si habéis estado aquí el resto de la semana?

Kenshin le cogió del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él, aunque sus ojos violáceos seguían fijos en el grupo que se encontraba en la puerta.

—Os lo agradecemos —dijo él solícito.

—Pero Kenshin…

Kaoru no siguió en su disertación sobre la poca hospitalidad que mostraba al oír una pequeña risa maliciosa proveniente del maestro Hiko. Tenía una sonrisa que para nada era inocente.

—Pasadlo bien.

Y fue cuando Kaoru por fin entendió a qué venía la espantada de sus amigos.

—No os preocupéis en recoger las cosas. Mañana vendremos a ayudaros —comentó Megumi.

Kaoru no puedo impedir ponerse muy roja al darse cuenta de lo conscientes que eran todos acerca de su noche de bodas, y dio gracias al maquillaje porque evitaría que los demás la vieran. Como hasta hacía muy poco, ella no sabía nada de lo que podía pasar entre un hombre y una mujer, en las pocas bodas que había asistido, no era consciente de la noche de bodas de ellos, ni que todos los presentes sabían lo que ocurriría.

Era perturbadora esa revelación: el hecho de que todo el mundo supiera lo que iba a pasar entre ellos aquella noche.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Kenshin se apresuró a cerrarla con llave.

—Por favor, dime que no te has pintado entera —dijo sin más, todavía de cara a la puerta.

—No lo he hecho.

—Bien. —Se giró y avanzó hacia ella con determinación—. Vamos.

Kenshin la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia dentro de la casa.

—Espera… espera —exclamó con nerviosismo—. Tengo que quitarme el maquillaje de la cara y de las manos, y quizás podríamos hablar antes de…

Kenshin se paró y la miró.

—No, de eso nada —decretó—. Quitarte el maquillaje, sí; pero hablar, mañana.

Volvió a tirar de ella de camino a su habitación. Según llegó, cogió una pila del suelo y se la puso en las manos.

—Lávate y vuelve rápido —le ordenó sin dejarle replicar—. Voy a ponerme más cómodo.

Kenshin cerró la puerta en sus narices. Con asombro, se dirigió al baño y allí pudo ver que la pila que le había dado era lo que necesitaba para prepararse para dormir: la _yukata_ de noche, un cepillo del pelo, unas toallas y jabón para lavarse. Tenía una palangana con agua esperándola cuando llegó.

Kenshin lo había dejado todo preparado y se dio cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ellos. Mientras que Kaoru se ponía nerviosa por lo que pasaría e intentaba retrasarlo, Kenshin se debía haber pasado la tarde contando los minutos que faltaban. Había preparado todo para que terminara cuanto antes y poder saltarse todos los prolegómenos.

Se quitó el kimono y comenzó a lavarse para retirar el maquillaje. Teniendo en cuenta que había comprado maquillaje de sobra y encima, finalmente sólo lo había usado en las partes visibles, tendría polvo blanco hasta el final de sus días. Podría regalárselo a sus amigas para cuando ellas se casaran.

Cuando terminó, se puso la _yukata_ y se cepilló el pelo. Se miró en el espejo y vio que tenía buen aspecto. Se cepilló otro poco más y volvió a mirarse. Seguía teniendo buen aspecto.

Suspiró.

Lo único que estaba haciendo era intentar retrasar lo inevitable.

Kenshin la esperaba sentado mirando a la puerta. Sonrió en cuanto la vio entrar y se puso de pie. Se había cambiado y llevaba puesta su _yukata_ para dormir.

—Por fin —dijo acercándose a ella—. No sabes la de veces que he soñado con que ocurriera esto.

Kenshin no dio mayor aviso. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance la besó con pasión. Kaoru le devolvió el beso pero le temblaban las manos cuando las puso en sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él al notarlo.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —confesó a medias. Porque no estaba ni siquiera nerviosa a secas: estaba en extremo nerviosa.

Kenshin asintió mientras le acariciaba los brazos de forma reconfortante.

—¿Has hablado con alguien… de lo que vamos a hacer? —dijo en tono dudoso.

—Le pregunté a Megumi porque es doctora y supuse que sabría de estas cosas. Pero sonó como un procedimiento médico.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa. A Kenshin, en cambio, le hizo gracia.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo parecido a lo del otro día?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No dijiste que aquello era lo normal? —preguntó suspicaz.

Kenshin se rio y la abrazó.

—Es normal, pero no es la única forma de hacer esto. —Se separó y le acarició el rostro—. Por eso te lo pregunto, como lo de la semana pasada al menos ya lo conoces…

Kaoru escondió su rostro en el hombro de Kenshin.

—¿Te importa si dejamos esta conversación? —le pidió—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer antes de que me muera de vergüenza.

Kenshin no necesitó mucho más permiso que aquél. La besó con intensidad dispuesto a llegar al final de una vez. Le tocó el cuerpo por encima de las ropas. Kaoru no llevaba nada más que la _yukata_. Debajo de ella estaba completamente desnuda. Lo supo porque no notó ninguna otra tela por debajo de la que tocaba.

Kaoru le acarició la espalda con tímidos toques mientras dejaba que Kenshin invadiera su boca. La empujó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared y allí la arrinconó. Kenshin no le dio tregua. La besó por todas partes: en la boca, en el cuello, en la oreja, en el hombro… y sus manos no paraban quietas tocando todo su cuerpo.

Kaoru gimió de placer ante sus caricias haciendo que Kenshin registrara cada punto sensible de ella. Empezó a tirar de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, ansioso por volver a verlo y disfrutar con él. Se separó un instante de ella, lo suficiente para quitarle el cinto que lo sujetaba.

En cuanto lo liberó y los lados de la _yukata_ empezaron a abrirse para revelar su cuerpo, Kaoru los cerró con sus manos. Kenshin frunció el ceño y le sujetó las manos separándoselas. Kaoru se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza intentando esconder su mortificación.

Kenshin admiró su parcial cuerpo descubierto. Se había casado con una mujer preciosa que podía calentar los sueños de cualquier hombre. Pasó las manos por sus hombros apartando la tela para que cayera al suelo. Con un susurro, la _yukata_ cayó deslizándose por su cuerpo y dejando a una Kaoru totalmente desnuda.

Durante unos breves instantes se dedicó a recrearse la vista; grabar a fuego aquella imagen en su memoria.

—Eres tan bonita —susurró con deleite.

La cogió en brazos y la depositó encima del _futón_. Se tumbó ligeramente sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez, pasando sus manos por encima de su piel desnuda. Kaoru metió las suyas por debajo de su _yukata_ buscando también el contacto con su piel.

Kenshin subió una de sus manos para acariciar un pecho de Kaoru. Con regocijo, se dio cuenta de que sus pechos encajaban perfectamente en su palma. Estaban enhiestos por la excitación y él notó que la suya seguía aumentando rápidamente.

Dejó de besarla en los labios y trazó un recorrido hasta sus pechos. En cuanto dio con uno, comenzó a lamerlo con suavidad y después a succionarlo. Su pequeño pezón rosado se convirtió en un punto duro y apretado, y cuando terminó, atendió al otro pecho hasta conseguir el mismo resultado.

Kaoru mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Salían pequeños jadeos de su garganta y Kenshin aprovechó ese momento para besársela. Pasó el pulgar por su tráquea, sintiendo la vibración que se producía.

Estaba muy excitado. Kaoru era sensual incluso sin saberlo. Le provocaba con sus gemidos y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Deslizó una mano a través de su cuerpo, pasando sus pechos y acercándola a su vientre. Sumergida en el placer de las caricias, tenía la respiración entrecortada y su vientre daba pequeños temblores. Siguió el trayecto hacia abajo, hasta encontrar la entrada a su cuerpo entre sus rizos oscuros. Esta vez, Kaoru sí separo un poco sus piernas sin necesidad de pedírselo y pudo tocarla sin problemas.

Estaba ya muy húmeda y Kenshin quiso probarla, pero si lo hacía, se saldría de las pautas de la semana anterior. Introdujo un dedo en su interior y Kaoru gimió de placer.

Sus buenas intenciones se esfumaron.

—Cambio de planes —dijo sin más.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y le miró confusa. Después le escrutó a los ojos sin pestañear.

—Tienes otra vez ese brillo…

Kenshin la besó y no la dejó terminar. Por supuesto que lo tenía. _Battosai_ tendía a influir en sus emociones más fuertes e intensas, y el deseo que sentía por Kaoru, no le podía pasar desapercibido a su oscuro compañero.

Kaoru combatió con su lengua dentro de su boca y supo que no le había dicho ese comentario por miedo. Quizás sólo le avisaba por si quisiera hacer algo con ello, pero no podía controlar lo que sentía, de modo que así quedarían.

Siguió acariciando con su dedo ese pasaje estrecho en el que pronto se enterraría. Añadió un segundo dedo para estimularla y Kaoru se separó de sus labios.

—Kenshin… —gimió.

Aprovechó ese momento para separarse de ella y comenzar el camino hacia sus muslos. Volvió a atender sus pechos y después lo hizo con su vientre. No pudo evitar dejar un reguero de besos en él. Volvió a pensar en las palabras del sacerdote y de su maestro que le habían llevado a reflexionar sobre sus hijos. Ese vientre plano los albergaría mientras crecían.

Volvió a darle un último beso y siguió hacia abajo. Besó sus muslos y se los abrió un poco más. Vio hipnotizado cómo sus dedos entraban y salían de ella. Los sacó por fin y los intercambió por su lengua, aunque apenas le dio tiempo a probarla antes de que Kaoru diera un respingo y se incorporara, separándose de él.

—¿Qué haces?

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Besarte. Y antes de que lo digas, sí, es normal.

—Eso no puede ser normal —repuso con una voz varios tonos más aguda.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Kaoru —le recriminó.

—Pero…

—Relájate y déjame a mí.

Vio cómo Kaoru quiso replicarle pero se contuvo. Kenshin la agarró de los muslos y tiró de ella para volver a acercarla. Kaoru resbaló de sus codos y de nuevo quedó tumbada.

Pasó su lengua por el sensible nudo de nervios que se encontraba humedecido por su esencia. Kaoru era dulce por todos sitios, concluyó.

—Oh, Dios… —gimió ella.

Por supuesto, Dios no tenía nada que ver en aquello, pero se abstuvo de decírselo. Siguió besándola ayudándose de los dedos para avanzar en la estimulación. En cuanto Kaoru perdió el pudor que le quedaba ante lo que estaba haciendo Kenshin, vio que aquello aceleró la llegada del orgasmo. A Kaoru le estaba gustando más de lo que sabía que nunca admitiría.

Continuó succionando y Kaoru llegó a la cima. Podía dar gracias de la elocuencia de sus invitados por haberse marchado, pues el grito que dio lo hubieran oído perfectamente. Sintió cómo sus paredes ceñían los dedos que mantenía en su interior, acompasándolos a las contracciones de su vientre.

Deseaba sentir esas mismas contracciones aferrando su miembro, pero no podría ser esa noche. Kaoru era virgen y la penetración iba a dolerle. No iba a conseguir la liberación por esa vía.

Siguió lamiendo la esencia que brotaba de ella mientras sentía que normalizaba su respiración, y continuó hasta que notó que sus paredes se destensaban, consecuencia del placer que acababa de experimentar.

Se incorporó ligeramente y se deshizo de la _yukata_ para dormir dejándola lejos de su alcance. Trepó por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus labios para besarla. Kaoru sonrió en respuesta hasta que notó algo duro contra uno de sus muslos. Kenshin se incorporó un poco mientras le acariciaba en la cadera.

—Kaoru, voy a unirme a ti —le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pasión. Había deseado tanto aquello…—. Esto va a dolerte.

Kaoru frunció el ceño confundida y Kenshin supo que no sabía a qué se refería. Se acarició suavemente el miembro antes de introducirse un par de centímetros en ella. Kaoru se sujetó a sus hombros con una expresión de desconocimiento pintado en su rostro. Volvió a cogerla de la cadera para evitar que se moviera y fue penetrando despacio en su cuerpo. A pesar del placer que a él le suponía, luchó contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por su instinto. Analizó cada gesto de su rostro mientras la invadía.

Se paró a mitad de camino. Kaoru se estaba tensando y todavía no la había penetrado por completo. Debía desviar su atención y lo logró al recuperar su sendero del cuello. No sabía qué fragancia había utilizado para la boda, pero era muy sugerente. Estimulaba mucho su olfato.

Kaoru se relajó con sus besos y Kenshin se impulsó en su cuerpo, quedando totalmente sepultado en ella. Casi no podía creerse que finalmente hubiera ocurrido; que aquella mujer por fin era suya en todos los sentidos. Sólo con ese pensamiento, Kenshin podría haberse descontrolado. Un instinto casi más fuerte que él le impelía a continuar, detectando esa parte como _Battosai_: estaba ansioso, queriendo más… el deseo que sentía su oscuro compañero le estaba quemando vivo.

Pero a Kaoru se le había escapado un gemido de dolor y le había clavado las uñas en los hombros. Kenshin tuvo que sobreponerse a la lujuria que sentía, sabiendo que para Kaoru aquello no había sido tan placentero como en su caso. Echando mano de todo su autocontrol, se quedó inmóvil sobre ella mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara a él…

Pero Kaoru se había quedado fría con aquella intrusión; desligada por completo de cualquier placer anterior. Kenshin volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, pero el escozor que sentía entre sus piernas, no la dejó concentrarse mucho en ello. Cuando fue remitiendo, dejó de clavarle las uñas y entonces, Kenshin comenzó un ligero movimiento de retirada en la zona que les unía, todo para volver a hundirse de nuevo.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó preocupado.

—Ahora mismo, es más una molestia que otra cosa.

No era doloroso como cuando se había introducido la primera vez, pero tampoco era agradable. Kenshin asintió.

—Intenta relajarte —le pidió otra vez—. No voy a tardar mucho.

Y diciendo eso, retomó el movimiento que había hecho antes, primero suave y después, con un ritmo más rápido, aunque tuvo la sensación de que Kenshin se estaba controlando. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión mientras él continuaba con aquel movimiento de su cuerpo.

Se quedó viéndole embelesada. Era una situación extraña para Kaoru: el placer que sentía en esos momentos era emocional, en vez de físico. Nada comparado con el torbellino de placer que la había arrasando antes, pero no por ello menos importante.

Había notado que enseguida Kenshin se había aislado en su propio placer físico, con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo pequeños gruñidos y jadeos cada vez que se enterraba en ella. Kaoru en cambio, sentía una dicha emocional que no había sentido antes, obnubilada como estaba en la bruma del deseo. Estaba unida a Kenshin de la forma más íntima que podían estarlo dos personas. Era una sensación chocante notarle moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, sin contar con que el acto en sí no era muy agradable. Pero ver a aquella criatura hermosa ondeándose encima y obteniendo placer de ella, era una experiencia que estaba grabando con sus retinas. Nunca había imaginado verle así.

Pasó sus manos por sus brazos y por su espalda, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensaban con el esfuerzo; tocando en su trayecto algunas de sus cicatrices de batalla. Supo por sus gemidos que a Kenshin aquello le gustó y continuó con la senda que sus manos habían trazado. Era una experiencia nueva poder acariciarle de aquella forma y la disfrutó enormemente. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo porque Kenshin empezó a empujar más fuerte y al poco, todo su cuerpo se contrajo. Supo sin género de duda que ahora era él quien estaba sintiendo aquella explosión de placer que la había asaltado a ella unos minutos antes. Aunque sus fuertes envites le habían vuelto a crear molestias, no perdió detalle de cada gesto de él. Se agarró a sus brazos mientras observaba cómo terminaba, emitiendo unos gruñidos que no le parecían humanos.

Kenshin abrió brevemente sus ojos y Kaoru pudo ver unos ligeros destellos dorados antes de que un último estremecimiento le recorriera y los cerrara. Cuando al fin pasó, Kenshin se recostó encima de su cuerpo quedando laxo sobre ella, con la respiración acelerada recobrándose del esfuerzo. Kaoru aprovechó para acariciarle ese cabello rojo que adoraba.

Al poco, Kenshin salió de ella y se tumbó bocarriba, pasándose un brazo por la cabeza que le cubrió la parte superior de su rostro. Kaoru aprovechó para ver el cuerpo de Kenshin que no había visto aún. A pesar de las cicatrices, le pareció que tenía un cuerpo bello, con unos bonitos músculos marcados. Le había visto el torso desnudo más de una vez al curar sus heridas, pero nunca con la perspectiva sexual con la que le veía ahora.

Siguió recorriéndole el cuerpo y llegó a aquella parte que sobresalía de él. Vio cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo tamaño. Ésa era la parte de Kenshin que la había penetrado y tenía restos de sangre. La había hecho sangrar; por eso le había dolido.

Cuando recayó en que la respiración de Kenshin se había ralentizado, no supo concretar cuánto tiempo llevaría así. Regresó a su rostro y vio que la estaba observando con atención. Kaoru se ruborizó al sentirse descubierta mirándole el cuerpo de forma tan descarada, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él había hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, ella no estaba habituada a este tipo de actividad, por lo que no consiguió quitarse el rubor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó él.

—Bien, supongo… —contestó, pero no era del todo cierto—. Algo dolorida —se corrigió.

Kenshin volvió a asentir y, cogiéndola del brazo, la instó a tumbarse contra su cuerpo. Cogió la manta del _futón_ y se la pasó a ambos por encima.

—Kenshin, ¿siempre es así? —le preguntó algo preocupada. Aunque ella había experimentado esa última parte de forma distinta, le había resultado incómodo. Sabía que pasaría otra vez por aquello por él, igual que sabía que si siempre era así, ella nunca lo iniciaría—. Porque he sangrado —añadió como excusándose.

—No, no es así —le dijo con convicción para tranquilizarla—. Te ha dolido porque eras virgen; por eso has sangrado. Pero lo normal es que lo disfrutes igual que cuando lo he hecho con los dedos.

Kaoru soltó un suspiro de alivio y se relajó entre sus brazos. Le había quitado un peso de encima enorme. Aquello sí le había gustado; de hecho, demasiado. Debía ser una mujer de moral cuestionable pues, con gran mortificación, pensó que aquello sí estaba dispuesta a comenzarlo en cualquier momento.

—Por ese suspiro, me parece que estabas preocupada.

—La verdad es que sí. —Era absurdo mentirle.

—Lo siento, Kaoru —dijo con cierto tono de culpa—. Para las mujeres no es muy agradable la primera vez.

—De lo malo, malo —intentó sonar consoladora al ver que a Kenshin le tenía turbado el haberle hecho daño—, he podido verte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó extrañado.

—Ver tu placer es un bonito espectáculo —le contestó con picardía.

Kenshin se puso muy rojo y Kaoru sonrió complacida de sí misma por haber conseguido esa reacción en él. Kaoru se incorporó y le besó suavemente en los labios.

Kenshin se rio.

—Ya tomas la iniciativa —ronroneó—. Sabía que esto te gustaría.

Y dicho eso, se concentró en mimar a aquella maravillosa mujer que había aceptado a un asesino en su corazón.


	9. Mirando hacia el futuro

**Capítulo 9: Mirando hacia el futuro**

—

Comentarios a los reviews:

**Okashira:** pues sí, especialmente en aquella época, todo el mundo sabía lo que ocurría esa noche. En la actualidad, como es más habitual que la pareja ya haya tenido relaciones sexuales antes, quizás la gente no lo tenga tan en mente (anda que no he oído yo a recién casados decir que el día de su boda estaban tan cansados, que se fueron a dormir sin más ^o^). Pero en aquel entonces, con todo aquello de consumar el matrimonio, etc., etc., pues era evidente lo que iba a pasar ^o^.

Sobre cómo se ha desarrollado, hay que reconocer que si estás escribiendo una historia romántica, queda siempre más bonito si se idealiza el momento. Pero creo que también se puede escribir una escena que se acerque algo más a la realidad y no por ello dejar de ser bonita. Con esa escena me he «empatado» yo misma: tengo dos lemons en que la cosa va bien y otros dos en los que no tan bien ^_^º.

—

**Capítulo 9: Mirando hacia el futuro**

Kenshin se levantó pronto aquella primera mañana, se aseó y empezó a prepararle un baño a Kaoru. En el proceso, llamaron a la puerta: Misao, Megumi, Tae y Tsubame estaban allí.

—No sabíamos si ya estaríais despiertos, pero Megumi dijo que estando en casa también madrugas siempre —comentó alegremente Misao pasando por delante de él.

—Como luego tenemos que abrir el local, les propusimos venir temprano para poder ayudaros a recoger el patio —dijo Tae.

—Es muy amable por vuestra parte —les agradeció Kenshin—. Kaoru aún no se ha levantado. Le estaba preparando un baño y después tenemos que desayunar.

—No te preocupes, Kenshin. —Misao le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras lo decía—. Nosotras nos encargaremos. Ve a hacer lo que estabas haciendo.

Despertó a Kaoru cuando tuvo el baño listo y después desayunaron con las chicas alrededor limpiando.

—Me siento un poco mal viéndolas trabajar mientras desayuno —dijo Kaoru.

—Les he querido echar una mano antes, pero no me han dejado —comentó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Creo que nos quieren consentir un poco en nuestro primer día de casados.

—Es un detalle por vuestra parte —les agradeció.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru —dijo Tae—. Además, ya casi estamos finalizando. Entre cuatro lo estamos haciendo rápido.

Apenas acababan de terminar de desayunar cuando vieron que lo habían recogido todo.

—Menos mal que han venido —le susurró a Kenshin—. A nosotros nos habría llevado más tiempo limpiarlo.

Kenshin sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano. Se llevó la bandeja de la comida a la cocina y después volvió para sentarse a su lado.

—Nosotras nos volvemos porque dentro de un par de horas tenemos que abrir el Akabeko —se excusó Tae, hablando también por Tsubame.

—Y yo también me voy —anunció Misao—. Le he sacado una promesa a Aoshi para que me lleve de compras —agregó entusiasmada.

Megumi miró primero a Kenshin y luego a Kaoru.

—Yo simplemente me voy —les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Os dejaremos tranquilos. Por cierto —añadió rápidamente—, Yahiko no vendrá hoy. Disfrutad del día.

Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Tae se giró de pronto.

—¡Ah, espera! Que ayer se me olvidó preguntaros una cosa —dijo en tono conspiratorio—. ¿Adónde vais de viaje de novios?

Kaoru se tensó con la pregunta.

—Nosotros no…

—Aún no sabemos —la interrumpió Kenshin—. No lo hemos hablado, pero como yo ya he visitado muchos lugares de Japón, dejaré que el sitio lo decida Kaoru.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Kaoru! —se alegró por ella—. Ya me contarás dónde eliges y te voy recordando desde ahora que quiero que me traigas algo.

Kaoru se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—No te preocupes, Tae —dijo Kenshin—. Te cogeremos algo.

Y diciendo eso, las cuatro se marcharon.

—Pero Kenshin, nosotros no vamos a ir a ningún sitio.

—La verdad es que no lo había pensado hasta ayer por la tarde que me lo mencionaron durante la celebración. Pero es cierto que los recién casados hacen un viaje. Me gustaría llevarte a algún lugar que quieras visitar.

—No podemos irnos, Kenshin —negó Kaoru—. Aunque aún queda dinero de lo que te pagó el Gobierno, hemos gastado bastante con la boda. Y todavía tengo que comprar un montón de kimonos nuevos de un solo golpe.

Kenshin no pudo evitar pensar en la tendera del mercado. A partir de ese momento, Kaoru no volvería a llevar ningún kimono de soltera.

—Prefiero que lo ahorremos —dijo ella—. No sabemos cuándo la escuela volverá a generar ingresos, y no quiero volver a pasar apuros económicos sólo por hacernos un viaje.

Kenshin le cogió de la mano.

—Kaoru, eres mi esposa —comenzó él—. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar que me mantengas?

Ella le miró desconcertada y Kenshin pensó en qué realidad de Japón creía vivir Kaoru. Muchas mujeres, de hecho, dejaban de trabajar cuando se casaban para ser mantenidas por su marido.

Como la Escuela Kamiya era el negocio de su familia, no sería raro que ella trabajara allí, pero sí le sorprendió que Kaoru pensara que él se quedaría ocioso.

—Voy a buscar un trabajo —soltó sin más para que reaccionara.

—Pero nunca habías buscado trabajo antes —se sorprendió ella.

—Porque antes no iba a quedarme aquí —dijo con descuido—. Es absurdo buscar un trabajo en un sitio donde no sabes si al día siguiente seguirás allí. Pero ahora es distinto —le sonrió Kenshin.

Cogió a Kaoru y se la colocó en su regazo. Ella se recostó contra él, con su cabeza en uno de sus hombros mientras le pasaba su brazo por el otro.

—¿Y has pensado en algo?

—Lo cierto es que sí y lo mejor es que sé que en cuanto vaya a solicitarlo lo tendré —rio.

—No sé si me gusta tanta convicción —frunció el ceño—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Es por algo que me dijo Hotaru la semana pasada. Me dijo que hay gente en la ciudad que se siente más segura al estar yo aquí.

Kaoru le miró emocionada.

—Kenshin —le acarició el rostro—, qué palabras tan bonitas. Seguro que te hicieron muy feliz el oírlas.

Kenshin, por unos instantes, se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Kaoru interpretaría aquellas palabras de forma distinta a lo que simplemente significaban, pero debería haber sabido que ella entendería lo que habían supuesto para él. Era la persona que mejor conocía al Kenshin de ahora. Sabía que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a proteger a la gente porque era una de sus metas en la vida.

—No tanto como lo haces tú —le dijo antes de besarla.

Pasó su mano por su cuello para sujetarla por la nuca. Sintió las manos de ella hacer algo parecido, ensortijando sus dedos en su cabello. La besó lentamente pero con intensidad. Kaoru estaba aprendiendo rápido a besarle y ya había dejado atrás todo el bochorno que antes le ocasionaba hacerlo.

Kaoru era una mujer apasionada y era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella. Como también lo era el hecho de que fuese una mujer capaz de entender sus sentimientos.

—¿Tienes pensado entonces ir a la Prefectura de Policía? —preguntó ella cuando al fin separaron sus labios. Sabiendo que proteger a la gente era lo que mejor sabía hacer, era una deducción lógica.

—Sí. Me darán un puesto de policía fácilmente. Llevan años queriéndome dar un cargo mayor, así que no tendrán problemas con eso —dijo en tono desprendido—. Hotaru me dijo que se sentían más seguros porque siempre intervenía en los altercados de la ciudad. Así que ahora que tengo una familia, bien podrían pagarme por ello.

Kaoru le miró entrecerrando sus bonitos ojos azules.

—Eso no me cuadra con tu filosofía de proteger al desvalido sin querer nada a cambio —comentó suspicaz.

Kenshin sonrió al volver a comprobar lo bien que lo conocía ella.

—Porque internamente, no me pagaran por ello. Lo harán por tener unos horarios establecidos en los que me pasearé por la ciudad —replicó muy ufano—. Ayudar con el maleante que cree disturbios en la ciudad, lo seguiré haciendo sin importar quién sea y la hora a la que surja.

Kaoru se apartó un poco de su pecho y le miró de la cabeza al torso y vuelta.

—No te veo yo con uniforme de la policía —se mofó.

—¡Y espero que no me den ninguno! —se horrorizó—. Gracias por darme la idea. Pondré de condición ir con ropa normal.

Kaoru se rio y se abrazó a él.

—Te quiero mucho, Kenshin.

—Y yo a ti, Kaoru.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos hasta que Kenshin volvió a hablar:

—Entonces, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir de viaje?

—No lo sé… no he salido mucho de Tokio —contestó—. Tendrás que darme ideas.

—Pensaré en algún sitio que te pueda gusta —dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru se fundió en un beso con él y no pudo evitar pensar adónde había ido a parar su vida después de años vagando. Formando una familia con una mujer que intentaría sanar sus heridas día tras día.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

— * —

Notas finales:

He intentando suavizar el tono para que no suene muy machista, aunque es difícil porque la conversación que mantienen lo es. De todas formas, la sociedad de Japón es muy, muy machista incluso en este siglo. Aún es habitual que las mujeres que se casan, incluso teniendo carreras universitarias, dejen su trabajo para que las mantenga el marido.

Así que hace siglo y medio ni empezamos a contar. Era muy raro que una mujer trabajara después de casarse. Pero como Kaoru es la heredera tanto del dojo como de la técnica de su Escuela, es más permisible que trabaje. En el epílogo de Watsuki, ella trabajaba como maestra, así que está claro que había determinadas circunstancias en las que no era raro ver a una mujer casada trabajando.

Por cierto, he puesto que Kenshin acabará trabajando de policía. Watsuki no menciona por ningún sitio siquiera que Kenshin trabaje. Sólo que la Escuela Kamiya acaba teniendo muchos alumnos, siendo Kaoru la maestra y Yahiko y Yutaro los maestros ayudantes (y como curiosidad, en el segundo epílogo, se comenta que Yutaro es un ligón! Jajaja). Pero me parece un poco raro que Kenshin se quede ocioso, así que le he puesto a currar. Y creo que nada le puede pegar más que como policía, cuidando de las gentes de Tokio.

Y ya nos acercamos al final. Sólo queda el epílogo.

Se me hace hasta raro terminar. Llevo semana y pico poniéndome todos los días después de comer a subir un capítulo. ¡Qué cosas! Pero nada, esto se acaba… ^_^º.


	10. Epílogo: Un año después

**Epílogo: Un año después**

—

Comentarios a los reviews:

**Okashira:** bueno, creo que no lo llamó segundo epílogo. Es una historia de Yahiko que transcurre como tres o cuatro años después. En ella, se ve que Yahiko y Yutaro con maestros ayudantes y a la Escuela Kamiya les piden ir a un dojo durante un mes a sustituir a un maestro (si no recuerdo mal). Kaoru no puede y por eso se lo encargan a Yahiko (y es ahí donde se menciona que Yutaro es un ligón y si está dispuesto a irse un mes y dejar «sin vigilancia» a Tsubame). Durante esa estancia, pues surge un altercado en ese dojo que resuelve Yahiko. En esa historia, se ve ya a un Kenji algo más mayor (como de unos 7 años, más o menos, es uno de los indicativos de que ha transcurrido tiempo desde el epílogo) practicando con una espada de madera.

Es una historia añadida al final del tomo 28 del manga. Hay una nota editorial antes de la historia diciendo que es un capítulo especial editado para España por aquello de que en Japón, los comics son de usar y tirar, mientras que en España se coleccionan. Siempre he pensado que era la típica nota de «nos queremos hacer los importantes», porque pensaba que realmente, en otros sitios también se editaría… pero si no lo habéis leído, a ver si va a resultar que era cierto y sólo lo han editado aquí… O_O. Sería una sorpresa…

—

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el final del fic.

—

**Epílogo: Un año después**

—¡Qué rabia me da! —exclamó Kaoru en cuanto Kenshin cruzó la puerta—. ¡Ahora que empezaba a tener alumnos!

Kenshin se acercó a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la casa mirando hacia el patio. Para Kenshin, la imagen de Kaoru bañada por el sol, siempre sería una escena adorable. Pero desde hacía un par de meses, aquella visión había mejorado.

Kenshin se sentó detrás de ella y la albergó entre sus brazos. Le retiró el pelo a un lado y dejó un ligero beso en su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por su vientre. Kaoru estaba embarazada de seis meses, pero hasta hacía dos, no se le había empezado a notar. Su vientre crecía día a día y ya podían sentir cómo se movía el niño dentro.

La jornada de ese día había terminado sin incidentes, de modo que pudo regresar a casa sin demora. No quería perderse ni un minuto de aquellos meses, además de que Kaoru, cada vez podía hacer menos esfuerzos y quería mantenerse alrededor de ella para cuidarla. Kenshin era consciente de que era muy protector por naturaleza, pero aquel instinto había sobrepasado todos los límites desde que Kaoru le confirmó que estaba embarazada.

—Yahiko lo hace bien —le dijo en tono conciliador. Kaoru se ponía muy nerviosa pensando que no podía dar las clases como un maestro debería hacerlo—. Es un buen arreglo: tú impartes toda la teoría y él la parte práctica. Son alumnos nuevos; ninguno puede hacerle frente a Yahiko —rio él.

—Si en el fondo lo sé, Kenshin —dijo desanimada—. Pero quería dar las clases yo.

Kenshin la abrazó con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes, Kaoru. En unos meses podrás hacerlo tú.

Kaoru pasó sus manos por encima de los brazos que la sostenían y se quedaron un rato disfrutando del momento... hasta que una voz conocida les sacó de él.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

Kaoru se tensó en sus brazos.

—¡No puede ser! —Kaoru se puso de pie y en cuanto Sanosuke apareció en su campo de visión gritó corriendo hacia él.

Kenshin se quedó muy asombrado viendo a su amigo ante ellos por fin. No tenía constancia de que hubiera vuelto ya a Japón. Sabía que solucionar su problema con las autoridades le estaba llevando más de lo que esperaban, pero no sabía que ya había sucedido.

—Sanosuke, me alegra verte —le saludó.

Kaoru seguía abrazada a él. Sanosuke la separó de su cuerpo y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Veo que la vida de casada te sienta bien, Kaoru —dijo con una sonrisa. La hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma—. Pero creo que has engordado.

Kaoru le dio un puñetazo que tuvo que hacerle daño, en opinión de Kenshin.

—Estoy embarazada, ¡cretino! —le gritó.

—Ya lo veo, Kaoru —se quejó frotándose la zona dolorida—. Sólo te tomaba el pelo.

—Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer —le amenazó.

—Kaoru está muy susceptible con ese tema, Sanosuke —intentó explicar Kenshin. Pero se detuvo en cuanto el aura asesina de Kaoru empezó a notarse—. ¿Acabas de llegar? —cambió rápidamente de tema.

—No, llevo ya unas semanas aquí.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó con curiosidad Kaoru.

—En Aizu —contestó sin ambages—. Fui a visitar primero a Megumi.

—¿Y por qué no pasaste antes por aquí? —se extrañó ella—. Tokio queda más cerca.

—Depende el muelle donde atraque el barco —le dijo con descuido.

—Ah, claro… es obvio —sonrió aceptando su respuesta—. Voy a preparar algo y nos cuentas cómo te ha ido este año fuera.

Kaoru entró tranquilamente en la casa y Kenshin le miró a Sanosuke suspicaz.

—¿Te dejó más cerca de Aizu? —cuestionó mordaz.

Sanosuke le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —rio satisfecho—. Esa chica es muy inocente.

—¿Estáis juntos?

—Lo intento, pero Megumi se resiste. —No parecía para nada abatido—. Sé que sólo se hace la interesante —dijo presuntuoso—. Al final, caerá.

Kenshin se alegraba por ellos, aunque no sabía si conseguirían sobrevivir mucho tiempo juntos. Serían una pareja explosiva que se matarían entre ellos en menos de dos semanas.

_«Al menos, no van a aburrirse»,_ se jactó para sus adentros.

—Entonces, ¿ya no te buscan?

—No, lo conseguimos arreglar. Megumi me ayudó con las gestiones aquí.

Kenshin no mencionó que podría haber recurrido a su ayuda. Sanosuke sabía perfectamente que sólo hubiera tenido que decir una palabra para que lo hiciera. Pero de igual forma, Kenshin era muy consciente de que Sanosuke no se habría sentido cómodo si lo hubiera solucionado por ser quien era.

—Me dio pena no estar aquí para vuestra boda —se lamentó mientras miraba el lugar por el que Kaoru se había ido.

—Se te echó de menos, Sanosuke.

Él fijó su atención otra vez en Kenshin.

—A ti también te sienta bien la vida de casado —le dijo a Kenshin para acto seguido analizar atentamente su mejilla izquierda—. Supongo que será por el tiempo transcurrido, pero recordaba tu cicatriz más marcada.

Kenshin no le sacó de su error, pues no era imaginación suya por el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Lo que decía Sanosuke era cierto: su cicatriz se estaba atenuando al mismo tiempo que se iban curando sus heridas emocionales.

—Así que vais a tener un hijo —mencionó alegre—. Quién te lo iba a decir, ¿eh?

—¡Y tanto! —se emocionó Kenshin—. Me hace mucha ilusión. Después del problema con Enishi esto ha estado muy tranquilo. Esperaba que con él por fin hubiera cerrado esa parte de mi pasado, pero creo que empiezo a creérmelo de verdad.

Sanosuke le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Eso espero yo también. Mereces tener una vida tranquila, después de todo, aunque… —dudó un poco antes de continuar—,… tengo entendido que eres ¿policía?

Kenshin sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto que puso Sanosuke.

—Hago rondas para vigilar la ciudad, sí. Pero todo está bastante tranquilo, no puedo quejarme. De vez en cuando aparece un alborotador de poca monta, pero nada de importancia.

—¿Nada de importancia para un policía normal o para ti? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Mmm… alguno quizás sólo para mí —contestó de una forma inocente que hizo sonreír a Sanosuke. Pero luego se puso más serio.

—¿Y cómo te encuentras físicamente? —se preocupó Sanosuke.

—Bastante bien, la verdad —le dijo con cierto asombro en la voz. Porque aún se sorprendía de haber conseguido mantener su estado. Con todas las batallas que había tenido antes de casarse, su cuerpo se había deteriorado en un periodo corto de tiempo. Pero desde entonces, no había tenido peleas de consideración y por tanto, su cuerpo no lo estaba acusando—. Lo que más me desgasta son las técnicas más potentes del «_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_»; en especial, los arcanos. Pero no necesito recurrir a ellos en los altercados que estamos teniendo. Sólo los uso cuando me entreno y allí me contengo para no resentirme —explicó Kenshin—. Así que me encuentro mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Me estoy cuidando bastante de no forzarme después del aviso que me dio Megumi.

Sanosuke asintió conforme.

—Eso es bueno —se alegró por él. Y después sonrió—. Pero dime, ¿qué tal es ser parte de las autoridades? Al final han conseguido unirte a sus filas.

—Pues no te lo vas a creer, pero es bastante entretenido aunque no lo parezca —dijo Kenshin—. Nunca había hecho tanta vida social como ahora. A los demás compañeros, la gente no les para cada dos por tres para hablar con ellos, pero a mí… —se rio al pensar la de veces que los ciudadanos le detenían para contarle cualquier bronca insignificante que hubieran tenido con otra persona—. Creo que es por no llevar el uniforme. A la gente le da más confianza.

Sanosuke bajó descaradamente sus ojos a la espada que llevaba al costado.

—Claro, porque de toda la vida, un uniforme impone más que una espada —se mofó. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro—. Es un don que tienes, Kenshin. Das confianza a la gente; deberías alegrarte por ello.

Kenshin le miró y soltando el aire, hizo aparecer en su rostro una ligera sonrisa. Por eso Sanosuke era su mejor amigo; también le conocía muy bien.

—Gracias, Sanosuke.

—¡Chicos! —les llamó Kaoru—. Os he preparado algo rápido para comer. Venid aquí.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Sigue cocinando igual de mal? —preguntó con reticencia.

—Parecido —contestó Kenshin con resignación—. Y más vale que no se lo comentes. Al igual que con el tema de su peso, está muy sensible con ello.

—Entiendo —dijo con tono meditativo—. ¡Oye, Kaoru! Kenshin dice que sigues cocinando igual de mal. Me gustaría no haber venido hasta Tokio para acabar en un hospital, si no te importa —le recriminó.

Kenshin le miró horrorizado y se llevó una mano a la cara.

—¡Eres un idiota! —se enfureció Kaoru—. ¡Debería dejar que te murieras de hambre! Encima que soy hospitalaria. —Después señaló a Kenshin con un dedo acusador—. ¡Y tú! ¡Te vas a enterar más tarde!

Kenshin suspiró con paciencia y caminó hacia donde estaba ella con la bandeja de comida.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

— * —

Notas finales:

«Y colorín colorado, este fic se ha acabado».

La historia no ha sido larga ni tampoco he metido dramas de por medio, como ya comenté. Es sólo una historia romántica con la que concluyo en mi cabeza la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru.

Por cierto, perdonad la licencia literaria que me he tomado con el tema del desgaste de Kenshin, pero tengo que reconocer que no me sentó bien cuando la puso el autor. Según se ve en el epílogo de cuatro años después, allí ya se menciona que Kenshin apenas puede utilizar el «_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_». Entiendo que el autor lo pusiera como una forma de separar el pasado de Kenshin y hacer ver que su vida actual es pacífica, pero a mí me dio una pena horrible T_T. Es decir, ¿Kenshin sin el «_Hiten_»? »_«. ¡Nooooooo! Acepto que la técnica le desgaste, pero si abusa de ella, como le pasó en el manga que tuvo que pelear tanto tiempo seguido. Ok, tiene un pase, «acepto barco como animal acuático». ¿Pero si no abusa de la técnica? No, no, no… (MAEC negando a ultranza).

Así que eso he hecho: hacer ver como que Kenshin mantiene un buen estado de salud gracias a que se cuida y no tiene que pelear «seriamente» tan a menudo. Me gusta más pensar eso.

Y con esta última explicación, termina _«Un final alternativo»_. Espero que os haya gustado :-) , y muchas gracias a las lectoras que os habéis molestado en dejar reviews para hacerme saber lo que os iba pareciendo la historia.

¡Un saludo a todos/as!

— * —

PD (24/06/2013): Ante la duda que me han señalado en un review posterior a la finalización del fic, sí, leo todos los reviews. Y si puedo contestarlos porque tenéis cuenta en FFnet, lo hago. Pero si es un comentario anónimo (como ha sido el caso), que sepáis que aunque no pueda contestaros, de todas formas os leo :-) .


End file.
